Bleeding Hearts
by Yami no Kokoro
Summary: 3 hearts are torn apart by a web of love & betrayal, and a series of dreams foretell a terrible fate for the fox trapped in the middle. Both Yusuke & Hiei believe they are the key to Kurama's salvation. Will love overcome? And, if so, whose? YusKur HiKur
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** A/N: If this looks familiar it's 'cause it's been posted before. I got a request from KyoHana to repost this, so here it is. Enjoy! (And review :P )

**Bleeding Hearts**

Chapter 1

By Yami no Kokoro

**Yusuke's POV**

_The world is ending._

_Stars are shining in crimson grass, and the moon flies backward in the sky, setting in the east. My ears ring as young men and women dance to unheard music, unaware of the coming massacre. Children's laughter turns to screams as a torrent of blood-red rain begins to fall from the heavens, matting my hair against my forehead._

_Looking down I find a rose nestled safely in my palm. I smile. The beauty of the flower isn't marred by the blood falling upon it at all. Reaching out I gently caress it, but with each touch the flower begins to die, quickly blackening until it's rosy color is completely gone._

_A dragon appears and tries to snatch the rose from my grasp, but I hold on, protecting it from the snapping jaws of the beast._

_In the distance, the screaming stops._

_All around me there is silence save the dragon's angry snarls. Not even the soft patter of the coppery blood reaches my ears._

_The rose pricks me, a jagged thorn cutting into my finger as I clutch it close. A single drop of blood escapes, moving to join the rising puddle on the crimson grass._

_I open my palm to examine the wound, and the rose slips from my fingers. It hits the puddle and begins to sink quickly, while I only stand and watch in horror. The dragon lets out an anguished roar and turns to face me, flames rushing forth from behind whetted fangs to devour me._

And I awake.

**Kurama's POV**

How long has it been since he left? I suppose it would be romantic to say I could count the days since I'd last seen him, but that would be a lie. If anything the days seem to all blend together now, a meaningless cycle with no joy, no light, to distinguish one from the other.

I knew that he wouldn't stay. There was nothing for him in the Ningenkai once his parole was up, nothing but me. . . and one lonely kitsune is hardly enough incentive to give up all that he was offered.

Heir to an entire third of the Makai, and Mukuro, who I could tell thought of him as more than a pupil.

He hardly gave me a second thought.

How long has it been now? Like I've said, I'm not really sure. Almost two semesters of my school year, he'd left as last summer had just begun to fade, that wonderful summer that I'm sure was nothing more than a meaningless fling in the mind my garnet eyed love and had left me only wanting more.

Despite my reputation as Yoko for being shameless in my pursuit of lovers I in this form have had none before, and none since my little flame.

My heart belongs to him, and him alone, though he will never know it.

I should stop dwelling on the departed demi-koorime. At times, though, I find myself remembering our time together, picturing his smirk, his touch . . . it isn't healthy, especially not for one with Yoko blood. Even my mortal mother has noticed my depression these past months, and asked me to tell her what's wrong.

If only I could.

My senior year is almost over, it's time to move on with my life. Leave old wounds behind. Try to find someone new.

And forget the one that has forgotten me.

**Hiei's POV**

_A silver fox streaked with crimson watches me with fearful eyes. I try to step towards it, but it darts away, hiding in a crowded room full of ningen dancing to unheard music._

_Fools. Do they not notice the blood rising at their feet?_

_I ignore the crimson liquid as well, moving through the crowd in search of the fox. He's hiding from me, darting away, always just beyond my reach, watching me with an untrusting gaze._

_Suddenly I see a small metal cage behind him. I try to call out and warn him, but my voice catches in my throat, and I can only watch as it backs itself right into the trap. The cage shuts with a resounding snap, and the fox lets out a high, frightened whimper._

_Finally, I can move again. I go forward to help it, but an unseen force knocks me aside, sending me down into the ever-rising red puddle._

_The silver fox begins to let out terrified yips, as the blood becomes too high. It's drowning. Drowning in blood._

_Tears fall down my face as I watch it struggle, falling into the liquid around me, each one a glittering gem in the sea of red. I want to help the animal._

_Yet I can do nothing but cry._

_Slowly, the silver fox sinks._

And I awake.

Quickly I sit up, gasping for breath as though it were myself and not the dream fox that had been drowning.

It's been ages since I've dreamed of the kitsune, as I'm sure that's who the fox in my dream represented. I've been hoping that I could forget him.

After all, he chose to stay in the Ningenkai after that summer we'd spent together, chose those human fools over myself and the Makai.

And why would he not? He was once Yoko after all, a thief of hearts who took what he desired and tossed you aside once he tired of you. I doubt that I was more than a pawn of his lust, or at least, that's what I try to convince myself.

My quick breaths are finally slowing, and I glance to the woman to my left, making sure that I haven't awoken her. She sleeps on, undisturbed and unaware of my less than faithful thoughts.

Mukuro. I do not love her, but in the Makai 'love' is a word seldom used and meant much less. She is a good mentor, a good ally, and a good companion. Her intentions, at least, I can be sure of.

Unlike the kitsune. She never tries to complicate our nightly meetings with talk of a relationship or other such fool words that mean nothing in the end.

Mukuro I can always understand. The kitsune whispered words of love in my ear but chose the Ningenkai. Never trust a Yoko's words.

I was nothing but a convenient partner for Kurama, and I'm sure he has forgotten me already. I was so sure I'd succeeded in doing the same.

So why was I dreaming of his death?

**Yusuke's POV**

I lay in bed, breathing raggedly, as I try to recover from that dream.

Man, that was seriously messed up. The raining blood, the screaming, the blackened rose.

No more falling asleep to the music of 'Disturbed' for me, thank you.

After a long moment I sit up, pushing my black hair back from where it's plastered against my forehead.

/Children's laughter turns to screams as a torrent of blood-red rain begins to fall from the heavens, matting my hair against my forehead./

No. It's sweat. Just sweat. Damn it, I've never been frightened by dreams before. Why start now?

Maybe because the dream was giving me some kind of a message, and this one I think even I can figure out.

The rose in my dream was obviously Kurama, the plant-taming kitsune I've loved secretly ever since our first tournament together. Since the time I first realized that my attraction towards my current girlfriend, Keiko, was entirely platonic, and since I'd noticed that the aforementioned youkai only had eyes for our fire-taming teammate.

See, I'm not as oblivious as some people think.

But Hiei's been gone a year, plenty of time for my friend to get over him, and that dream was telling me, clear as day, that if I let that rose slip through my fingers it'll only mean bad news for the both of us.

It's time to tell Kurama how I feel, and get his answer once and for all.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks so much for the feedback!! And I'd also like to thank What2callmyself (which I totally forgot to do last chapter, sorry!) for keeping the fic all these years and sending it to me when I lost my copy.

**Chapter Two**

By Yami no Kokoro

**Kurama's POV**

I awake the next morning feeling more refreshed then I have in a long while. My depressed mood has vanished almost entirely, and I smile as I climb out of bed and begin to go through my normal morning ritual of shower, dress, check and water my garden outside, and eat breakfast.

Dwelling on things long gone can do me no good, and I can see that now with a good amount of clarity. It will get me nowhere in life to keep wondering about Hiei, wondering if he's missing me or if he's too busy with Mukuro to care. What I have to do is simply concentrate on what I do have now, and what possibilities there are out there, waiting for me.

Right. Like I haven't told myself this a hundred times before after a hundred different bouts of sorrow.

This time I mean it now. I'm making a silent pact with Inari at this very moment that whatever she deems fit to offer me today I will not turn down . . . at least, not right away, and certainly not out of some kind of obligation to the long gone koorime likely even now resting in Mukuro's embrace.

The mere thought of them together makes my heart clench and my eyes burn in anger, but I carefully push it aside. If Hiei loves that woman then it's no fault of his . . . or hers. Those are the cards that fate has dealt us. I received the Joker.

Now it's time to look at the rest of my hand.

**Yusuke's POV**

I take a deep breath and raise my right hand, move it forward, and drop it again. Clenching my teeth, I lift it up one more, slowly repeating the action.

Little did I know that Mom had decided to abandon her Saturday morning tv programs in favor of watching me, and jump when she calls from the kitchen doorway.

"You've been doing that for ten minutes, Yusuke. I know you're all special and everything, but I think it'll probably help if you actually used your hand to pick up the phone."

Shooting her a glare over my shoulder I reach forward and grab the telephone off the table. She shrugs and wanders back into the living room, muttering something I can't quite catch about strange sons and magic powers.

Of course, I haven't been trying to pick up the phone through telekinesis. I've been trying to get up the courage to call Kurama.

"Now or never, Urameshi." I mutter, and begin to dial the number from memory.

**Kurama's POV**

The phone rings just as I am finishing breakfast. Shiori is still asleep, so I pick it up quickly, not wishing to disturb her. Who would be calling this early?

"Hello?"

The familiar voice that comes through the receiver sounds a bit nervous as it replies.

"Hey, Kurama. It's Yusuke." I glance at the microwave's clock in surprise. 8:30 is certainly no early for me to be up on a weekend, but I remember hours enduring of complaints from both of my old human teammates about what an ungodly hour 10:00 was for someone to be expected on a Saturday morning.

"Yusuke, is something wrong?"

It would be just like Inari to send demons to attack us on the day I decide to seek out new opportunities. With my luck Hiei will show up to help with Mukuro attached to his arm, and just kill me inside completely.

To my relief my friend's voice filters through, sounding a bit alarmed.

"No, no. Nothing's wrong. Does something have to be wrong for me to call?"

I sigh, and stand, moving to place my empty bowl in the sink.

"Well . . . no. It's just so early, I thought it might be an emergency."

"Early?" There's a short pause on the other end of the line as I hear Yusuke fumbling about, probably for a watch of some kind. A smile tugs at the corner of my lips as I picture him digging through the disarray of his own kitchen's drawers, and it grows wider as it takes a full minute for him to find anything. Finally, he replies,

"Wow, it is early. Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"You forget, Yusuke, I like to rise with the sun."

A short laugh comes through.

"Yeah, it's a surprise with that little beauty sleep-" he stops suddenly, and my eyebrows raise curiously.

"What?"

"Nothin'. Uh, hey, Kurama, I was thinking, we've never really got to hang out with each other when our lives weren't at stake."

"We do seem to have a habit of running into each other at the worst possible times." I agree slowly, my brows now creasing instead as I lean back against my kitchen's ivy green counter.

"Yeah. So I was wondering, if you haven't got any plans today, if maybe you'd want to get together and do something a little more danger-free." Yusuke's tone is nervous again. I grab a salted sunflower seed from a bowl on the counter and begin to finger it offhandedly.

"Is anyone else going to be coming?"

Inari, why do you spite me so? If he says no then will I be agreeing to . . . no. He can't mean that.

"What, you mean like the spiritually aware pain in my ass? Nah, I think he's off visiting his girlfriend at the temple. Anyway, I like to avoid that loser as much as possible."

Strange, how after all of these years Yusuke and Kuwabara still cannot admit that they're friends.

"So it'd be just the two of us." He adds.

The two of us. Is my Yoko side just getting the better of me or does that sentence imply something more than just two friends meeting up? Could it be possible that Yusuke . . . but I would have noticed it before now, right?

But slowly I remember times that Yusuke has spoken to me in the same sweet, gentle voice that he's using now, saying things that I've long forgotten, which tell me otherwise.

/"So, how are your wounds healing, Kurama?"/

/"Keiko and I aren't together anymore . . . I just realize that she's not the one I loved that way."/

/"Kurama, what exactly is the deal between you and Hiei? . . . why? Because . . . never mind."/

/"I figure there's still stuff left for me in the Ningenkai. If not Keiko, then something else has got to turn up, right?"/

The hints had always been there. I was just too immersed in my relationship with Hiei to recognize them.

I can't do this, though. Yusuke is a good friend, but I don't love him.

/I'm making a silent pact with Inari at this very moment that whatever she deems fit to offer me today I will not turn down . . . at least, not right away, and certainly not out of some kind of obligation to the long gone koorime likely even now resting in Mukuro's embrace./

So Inari had decided to offer me Yusuke. Either way I answer now will seriously effect the friendship that I cherish. And it's just one day, just one date. I don't have to be in love with Yusuke for that.

But don't I have to not be in love with another?

The pause has gone on for far too long, and the unnatural nervousness is back in my friend's voice as he murmurs my name.

Closing my eyes briefly, I make a decision. I did make a promise, after all, and who am I to break an oath to the Goddess of all kitsunes?

"Of course, Yusuke. It's been far to long since we've last seen each other. Where do you want to meet?"

**Hiei's POV**

I've decided to ignore the dream.

It was only a nightmare after all, a fearful delusion left from the remnants of feelings that I still carry for the kitsune. Had it come from my Jagan I would know it, all dreams contrived from my third eye make much more sense than that.

Unless Kurama somehow turns back into his fox form (a feat that was still impossible last I saw him) and run away from me in a crowd of dressed up ningen who have decided to sway about ridiculously to silent music in a pool of blood I don't think that I have much to worry about. The Jagan never shows metaphors.

Anyway, going now to check on him would interfere with my training, and that's something that I can't afford to miss if I want to beat Mukuro sometime soon.

Training, that's the reason that I can't let myself go and see the fox again. Right.

I need to train.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleeding Hearts  
**By Yami no Kokoro  
Chapter 3

**Yusuke's POV**

I sigh, glancing at the watch I had half an hour ago found laying beneath my kitchen counter.

Kurama isn't supposed to be here for another 10 minutes. He's not gonna' stand me up. Stop freaking out, Yusuke. Just because you were so eager you showed up 15 minutes early doesn't mean everyone has to.

Yeah, I know what everyone's thinking. Me, early? Just goes to show what love does to a guy.

I can't help but glance at my watch anxiously again. Exactly 15 seconds have passed.

I just hope today goes well.

**Kurama's POV**

I smile softly, watching the 17-year-old Spirit Detective pace anxiously in front of the park bench we'd agreed to meet at over the phone.

I must have shown up about three minutes ago, always preferring to be early rather than on time, yet I haven't been able to move forward since, and now I'm coming dangerously close to being late.

He's incredibly handsome, dressed in a white wife beater and blue denim jacket, casual as always. His raven black hair, instead of being slicked back into its usual style, is falling loosely down into his deep chocolate eyes.

And he's pacing back and forth, waiting for me. Why can't I move forward?

Because he's incredibly handsome.

And I don't want to betray Hiei.

Stop it. I immediately push back the thought. How long can I continue to hide behind that excuse? Hiei has likely 'betrayed' me a hundred if not more times already. I shouldn't pretend that I owe him anything.

One minute until the time that we've prearranged to meet. Walk forward now, before I completely change my mind and leave him waiting there.

Sighing, I step from the trees and call his name.

He spins to face me and grins. He looks so happy now, that I can't help but smile as well.

And suddenly, I can't see how I ever considered leaving.

**Yusuke's POV**

Twenty minutes after he appears I can still hardly believe that he actually agreed to come.

Of course, I don't know what exactly this thing constitutes as. So far nothing has happened to imply that this is anything other than a meeting between two old friends.

We're wandering the park, chatting easily about times gone by, me talking - ok, bragging - about all of the battles I'd single handedly won, him agreeing and gently correcting me at the points where I exaggerate.

"Yeah," I laugh as we turn out of the large park and onto the main street, "and after that I needed to save Kuwabara's butt again as usual."

"Or," he cuts in, smiling at me. "What about the time when we all had to save you when Kido had you trapped by your own shadow?"

I can feel my face heat slightly.

"Oh, right." I decide to stop bragging after that. For a few minutes we wander in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other's company.

This is nothing like my 'dates' with Keiko, where we had to go looking in every window, running into every third store to let her try on dresses. This is . . . peaceful.

"So, how is Kuwabara?" He asks finally. I shrug.

"Same as always. Annoying, bigheaded. Except he's been studying like crazy all year so that he gets good grades on his exams. He's hoping to get accepted into Tochagani next year." The redhead's brows raise. "I know." I add, shrugging. "I was kinda' surprised when I heard."

"Tochagani is quite a good school." Kurama agrees, eyes moving to the window of a shop advertising demon-warrior action figures. I nod, smirking at several realistic looking visages.

"So, where are you going next year?"

He hesitates at my question, and moves to get a better look at the window.

"That one looks quite a bit like Gouki, don't you think?"

Ok, major subject change. Something's up.

"Kurama? We're talking about college, remember? Not action figures."

Hey, I sounded really responsible there for a minute.

He sighs, and turns to face me.

"I won't be attending college in the fall, Yusuke."

I gape. I realize I'm gaping. I close my mouth quickly, and then reopen it, this time to speak.

"But . . . Kurama, you're brilliant. You're more than brilliant; you're a total genius. You could probably have gone anywhere."

Brushing one strand of rose colored hair behind his right ear, he shrugs, lowering his gaze.

"Probably," he agrees, not boastingly. "This year I just . . . I never felt like applying. It got to January and I just finally decided not to bother going. I've had enough ningen education."

My companion turns abruptly back to the window.

End of subject. Ok . . .

"Wanna' go in? We can see if there are any plant wielding action figures."

"Or any that shoot energy from their fingertips." He agrees, smiling back at me and opening the door.

We step inside, and I decide that I can't just let his whole future slide 'cause he's depressed. Once again daring to bring up the untouchable subject, I ask,

"So, what are you gonna' do for money when you get out of school?" I pick up an American figure labeled 'Incredible Hulk' and marvel at how much it looks like a fully powered up Toguro, only green. "Rob a bank or something?" From across the small aisle the kitsune flashes me a mischievous grin and my eyes widen. "No way."

The grin disappears, but his good humor remains.

"Actually, no. I gave that up for good three years ago, remember? My stepfather has offered me quite a prestigious job at the company where he works, starting this summer, and I've accepted."

I nod, laughing nervously. Of course Kurama wouldn't rob a bank. He's not a thief . . . anymore...

"So, what will you do after high school?" He asks me, turning to a new shelf and picking up some kind of silver-eared animal demon called 'Inuyasha'. An almost eerie copy of Kurama's own Yoko form.

"No college for me either." I reply. "Twelve years of that prison were way more than enough for me."

"And I assume you won't be stealing money to make your living." He smiles, putting the doll back down, and I lift up a backward facing box on my own shelf to turn it around. Keiko's compulsive neatness is seriously starting to rub off on me.

"Nah. Actually, I was thinking of spending some time in the Makai after school ends. Check out my own little kingdom, play Demon Ruler for a while."

Kurama freezes at my words, dark emerald eyes going wide as he looks up to face me suddenly.

"Wh-what?" Then he catches sight of something that makes him take a step back. His eyes flick down to it, and then back to my face.

Abruptly he turns, and leaves the shop.

I stand, staring after him for a long moment.

Ok, what just happened?

Finally, I decide to follow him and find out. Shoving the box unceremoniously back onto the shelf I begin to move after him, but spin back in surprise as it clatters to the ground.

Lying on the floor in a packaged white box, is a monster figure with eyes glaring up at me from every part of its arms and chest.

Gods, I am such an idiot.

7 MONTHS EARLIER

_The four teammates sat in Genkai's temple quietly. The aftermath of a battle with a power hungry demon sect had left them all injured and Botan and Shizuru, who had gotten caught in the crossfire, in bad condition._

_Yukina and Genkai were both healing them now, as the boys waited for their less serious injuries to be treated._

_Hiei seemed a bit more on edge than usual, and Kurama was shooting him sad and angry glances. Yusuke noticed the normally inseparable demons' attitudes, but figured that it was some kind of lover's feud that he'd rather not get in the way of._

_Kuwabara was too busy thinking of Yukina to notice anything was going on, but even he looked up in surprise when Kurama said tightly,_

_"When?"_

_Hiei glanced up from his broken wrist and replied evenly,_

_"By the end of this month at the latest." The kitsune nodded and turned to look back out the window, a deep cut running across his cheek giving his usually gentle features a much harsher edge._

_Or perhaps that had more to do with the death glare he was aiming at the sky._

_"Kurama, I said that you could-" The fox cut off Hiei's unnaturally soft voice._

_"I can't."_

_The koorime actually growled in frustration, moving to stand beside the plant tamer at the window._

_"Why not?" He asked sharply. Kurama's deep green eyes moved to meet his._

_"Shiori." He replied simply. Hiei nodded, turning away instead, leaving the fox to watch the back of his head sadly._

_"You would stay here just for this mortal woman."_

_Kuwabara looked to Yusuke questioningly, and the boy only shrugged. He was pretty much as in the dark as the carrot top._

_Where was Hiei going?_

_"Her, among other things. You could stay." The demi-koorime shook his head obstinately._

_"No demon belongs in this realm. I'm not turning down her offer, Kurama. If I go I'll have my own kingdom in the Makai."_

_"Wow, wait. Your own kingdom? When did that happen?" Yusuke was ignored by both of his partners, who turned to glare at each other._

_"Is it really the kingdom that you're going for?"_

_"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"_

_"Well, I was just wondering what else she's offering."_

_"Hey, guys. Calm down!"_

_"I'm not leaving to be with Mukuro, Kurama. No demon, not even you, should stay holed up in the Ningenkai like this. I always said that I'd be leaving once I got the opportunity."_

_"Yo, people?"_

_"And I'm so very glad that you were kind enough to grant me the opportunity to tag along, Hiei. But I'm not just a demon anymore. I've made a life here and I'm not ready to leave it."_

_"I will not stay here for your ningen ideals, Kurama! I'm going to the Makai with or without you."_

_There was a long pause, and Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were both on their feet now, despite various leg and chest injuries, waited silently for Kurama to reply._

_Slowly, he stepped back towards the temple door, never taking his eyes from Hiei's._

_"Then I suppose this is where we must part ways."_

_Were his eyes damp? The setting sun's light on his face made it seem so._

_"Goodbye, Hiei."_

_In an instant he was gone from the temple. Yusuke watched the door as it swung shut, then turned to see Hiei's reaction, but the koorime had already disappeared._

PRESENT

**Yusuke's POV**

His cheek still carries the faintest scar from the wound that had never healed. If I'd ever bothered to pay attention in English class I'm sure that I'd know some fancy word that described that situation.

And now I'd accidentally brought up the old wound when all I'd wanted was a new relationship.

Stupid, stupid.

Not bothering to pick the pseudo-Hiei off the floor I turn and run from the store after the fox, hoping that he hasn't run too far.

**Kurama's POV**

I stop right outside the store and lean up against the building's brick wall, arms crossed over my chest.

Why does Inari spite me so? The day was going so well, I had actually avoided thinking about Hiei for perhaps half an hour or so. And then Yusuke had said that he might be leaving too, and he'd picked up that stupid doll . . . maybe Hiei was right after all. If Yusuke leaves . . . once school ends . . . what will there be for me in this realm?

Shiori, who is too wrapped up in her new family to really notice my absence anyway. A pity job in my stepfather's company working in an office day in and day out. Could the freedom loving Yoko in me handle a life such as that?

"Kurama!" The shop's doors bang open and Yusuke spots me, eyes wide and worried. I force a smile to my lips, though I think I'd rather be crying.

"I'm sorry Yusuke, I didn't mean to leave like that. I just . . ." I trail off when Yusuke shakes his head, clearly not believing my bright facade. A strange look enters his eyes, and my breath catches.

"Kurama . . ." he stops as well, then sighs, leans forward, and touches his lips to mine into a soft and then quickly deepening kiss. Without even thinking I respond, my hands moving up to finger his fine, silken tresses.

His own wrap around my waist, pulling me away from the wall and up against his well muscled form. His lips are gentle but demanding, and it's clear he has been waiting to do this for a very long time.

For an endless moment this lasts, us lost in our own little world of euphoria without thought, without anything but the feel of each other.

"Hey guys, get a room!" The words pull me back violently to reality, and I break away, eyes following a young man in black clothes riddled with chains as he strides past us and down the street, shaking his head. Only after he'd turned a corner do I return my gaze to Yusuke, who is watching me earnestly.

"I'm sorry I brought the Makai up before, and I'm sorry if it freaked you out. But, Kurama, I'm not Hiei. The Ningenkai is my world, and I wouldn't leave it forever. Especially if I have anything worthwhile keeping me here."

My mind is in a small state of shock. I'd kissed Yusuke and the world hadn't ended, I hadn't been struck down for abandoning my old love, and my heart hadn't shattered into a million pieces at the thought of it. Actually, I feel better than I've let myself in ages.

"Not Hiei . . ." is all I can reply, a bit numbly. "You knew?" He grins.

"Give me a bit of credit, Kurama, you two were always together. But if I could see what he had better than he could then I'm hoping that his loss can be my gain."

I notice, belatedly, that my arms are still wrapped around his neck, and his around my waist. I don't move back, instead lowering my gaze and replying softly.

"Yusuke, I can't-"

"Hey." He cuts in. "I'm not saying that you have to forget Hiei, or even that you've got to love me, but everyone has to move on at some point, and you didn't seem particularly set against that kiss a minute ago. So maybe I'll be able to help you get on with you're life.

"So what do you think? Can you give me a shot?"

**Yusuke's POV**

There's a heart-wrenching pause as I wait for Kurama to respond. He raises he gaze slowly, biting his bottom lip nervously. It's an incredibly adorable expression on him, and one that I don't think I've ever seen before. That one look almost makes up for the fact that he still hasn't answered.

Almost.

Finally he takes a deep breath and murmurs,

"I can't promise anything, Yusuke. A demon's heart is so rarely given away that it takes much longer than a mortal's to heal. I need to get over Hiei, I know . . ."

My heartbeat is already quickening, and a grin breaks over my face before I can stop it.

"Well, I think I might be able to help you out a little there." I reply, leaning in so that our lips are almost touching again. I just want to kiss him again, so badly. The sensation I'd felt when I'd touched him earlier had been electrifying, burning, and freezing with passion all at the same time. It was better than anything I've been able to imagine, and trust me, I've had to deal with too many sleepless nights imagining the kitsune's lips against mine, feeling his hands running through my hair . . .

I can't do anything yet, though. Not until I get his consent. Not until I see what I've been waiting for.

"Just give us a shot." My words are softer than a whisper, barely a breath against his lips, but I know that he can hear me. He has got fox ears, after all.

He finally does answer, but only in the fashion of a trembling smile and a minute nod. That's more than enough for me, and I lean in to lightly brush my lips over his again. He tightens his grip around my neck, pulling me closer.

Gods, this is incredible. I never thought I'd actually have a chance with him, yet here he is, in my arms.

Nothing's gonna' happen to mess this up.

I won't let it.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As most of you know, I actually wrote this about four years ago. Rereading it, I find it weird how I keep switching between third and first person POVs. I feel like I had my reasons, but I'm not sure now what they were. Anyway, thanks SOSO much to my reviewers, I love you all! Hope you don't mind the weird pov change.

**Bleeding Hearts  
**By Yami no Kokoro  
Chapter 4

**3rd person POV**

Hiei lay in bed that night trying, and unable, to find rest. The embrace that Mukuro had offered had been turned away, as the thought of her touch for some reason seemed unbearable.

But why? He'd never had qualms before, and Mukuro was obviously well enough experienced in such matters to make it enjoyable.

It was the dream, he was sure of it. No matter how many times the demi- koorime had tried to force the image of the drowning fox from his mind it stubbornly remained . . .

'And I can't sleep with Mukuro when I'm thinking of Kurama . . .' Wait, why not? The foolish human sentiments were rubbing off on him. 'Just because I love Kurama it doesn't mean-' his mind froze as he realized the words that had slipped through his through his thoughts.

'Love . . . no. Loved. I don't love him anymore, because he chose the Ningenkai . . .'

But what was it that Kurama had said to him so long ago when they'd first kissed?

9 MONTHS EARLIER

_For a moment Hiei simply accepted the fox's lips, so suddenly pressed against his. It wasn't unusual for partners in the Makai to become more than that, so Kurama's kiss hadn't been entirely unexpected._

_The emotions, though, that were coursing through the actions like their own life force, were. The embrace was overwhelming, both chaste and demanding, and the koorime pulled back quickly, reeling from the shock of all the feelings that a simple kiss could convey._

_Looking up he saw that Kurama's eyes were still closed, a sad expression on his gentle features._

_"I'm sorry." He murmured softly, and Hiei shook his head, not understanding._

_"What are you talking about, fox?"_

_The kitsune opened his eyes slowly, but lowered them to the ground, as though he was afraid to look the koorime in the eye._

_"I'm sorry I did that, Hiei. I shouldn't have . . . it can only make things worse."_

_Worse . . . had things been bad? The demi-koorime may not have been the most observant demon in the three worlds when it came to social situations, but he would have noticed if things hadn't been fine between the two of them, wouldn't he?_

_And if Kurama thought that something was wrong then why would he have kissed him?_

_Kurama raised his deep green eyes and took a small breath, before closing them tightly._

_"Kissing you only makes me want you even more."_

_The smaller demon crossed his arms._

_"So, what's the problem?" If Kurama wanted Hiei and the koorime wasn't objecting then he couldn't begin to fathom what was making the fox look so sorrowful._

_'The emotion in the kiss . . .'_

_"Perhaps I've been living in the Ningenkai too long, and I know how you feel about weak human emotions, but I haven't been able to force this back despite how hard I've tried."_

_Hiei's eyes widened as he slowly began to realize the fox's meaning. But that was wrong . . . Kurama couldn't . . ._

_"I . . . I want you so much, Hiei, but I want you mind, body and soul. You can hate me if you want to, and you can leave and never return. Whatever you decide, though, know this. I've fallen in love with you, Hiei."_

_The smaller demon took a step back, the shock of hearing those words directed at him of all people, was too much. And what was more, he could hear the truth in the words, could sense it even through his closed Jagan._

_"And love, I've learned, is something you can't force away through anger or fear. I'm sorry, Hiei, but I can't do this if you just want a body to release your lust with. Perhaps Yoko would have accepted that, but I won't, because I'm afraid that if you use me and leave me then my heart will shatter."_

_He'd once again lowered his gaze, voice softening until it was just below a whisper._

_The embarrassment he felt, the shame of his weakness, was obvious even to Hiei's two unveiled eyes, but the jaganshi stood frozen, still trying to comprehend the meaning behind the emotion, the depth of feeling behind that ningen word - love._

_Kurama nodded slowly as he failed to respond, and turned away._

_"Wait!" Why was the thought of letting Kurama walk away like this suddenly so unbearable? The kitsune paused, and glanced back._

_"I . . ." Suddenly words failed him. What could he possibly say to describe the painful clench in his heart? "Fox, I . . ."_

_He growled in frustration as he seemed to lose the ability to speak. Well, forget these words. If he was suddenly incapable of talking then he'd let the kitsune know what he was feeling another way._

_Moving forward, he grabbed Kurama's shoulders, turning his body to face him. Then, still gripping his arms almost painfully, he leaned up and pulled the fox down into a kiss, trying desperately to convey whatever it was he was suddenly feeling._

_After a moment's pause he felt Kurama smile against his lips, and loop his arms around the smaller demon's neck._

_Good, he understood._

_At least one of them did._

PRESENT

Hiei turned once more anxiously on his bed, hating how the feeling he'd had then could just return so strongly at the mere memory of it. It was a word he'd long since learned a word for. What he felt for Kurama was indeed love, that foolish ningen emotion that had given them both such untold bliss and heartache.

/And love, I've learned, is something you can't force away through anger or fear./

He had been so sure that he'd erased that feeling from himself completely, but he couldn't.

And whether Kurama still cared about him or not, he couldn't let the possibility that his dream was telling the truth remain unchecked. So it was settled.

He'd return to the Ningenkai tomorrow.

He was only worried about how Mukuro would react.

.-.-.-

"Yeah, so?"

Hiei narrowed his eyes as the woman shrugged, continuing to sign some random papers offhandedly.

"Well . . ." The koorime was somewhat at a loss of what else to say. He'd walked into her office without leave several moments ago, and had bluntly stated that he was leaving the Makai. He'd expected somewhat of a larger reaction. "I figured you should know." He finally muttered, and she nodded.

"Well, good. Oh, will you be coming back? I don't really want to have been training a new heir for nearly a year for no reason."

Hiei, had he been anyone else, would have blanched right then, but as it was he simply blinked and replied.

"I'm coming back, Mukuro. I just need to check on some things in the ningen world."

"Or some people." She added easily, laying down her latest paper frowning at a new one.

"What are you talking about?"

The woman raised her good eye to meet Hiei's condescendingly, as though she was sure he knew quite well what she was talking about.

"Come on, Hiei. I can't count how many times you've murmured his name while sleeping in my bed. You're in love with that fox, Kurama."

The koorime considered denying the fact, but his teacher knew him too well to be fooled by any lie, so he simply replied,

"And you don't care?"

"That the great Hiei has been weakened by love, perhaps, but otherwise why would I?" Shaking her short red hair out of her eye she offhandedly signed another document. "Honestly, Hiei, what did you expect from me, jealousy?"

"Hn." Had he? He really had been spending too much time around ningen. Mukuro was his teacher, and a good companion, but life had hardened her too much for love, like it almost had for the koorime. They were quite similar in many aspects. That, perhaps, was why nothing more could ever come of their relationship than the physical. It would take someone open to get close to them, someone like Kurama, who was warm and loving and patient . . .

"I honestly didn't expect you to stay here without leaving for as long as you had anyway." The woman continued. "Just come back for more training by summer. I don't want to give up my kingdom to someone who knows so little it topples immediately." She glanced up, smirking, knowing that the gibe would get to the koorime, and she was right. He bristled and turned away.

"Hn, just make sure it doesn't fall apart in my absence. I want something left to inherit."

"I'll do just fine, Hiei." She replied evenly, and nodding, he left. She turned to another proposal, vetoing it and sighing.

"And good luck. Seven months is a long time to leave your love waiting, Hiei. Don't get your heart broken, I won't have a lovesick heir."

Unfortunately, Hiei was gone, and missed his master's advice.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update!! And happy summer to all you students and, well, everyone else too :P

As always, I loved every review! They bring a smile to my face and a new, shiny glow to my day.

Warning: This chapter might be overly mushy. But if you like mush, you should love it. :P

**Chapter 5**

By Yami no Kokoro

"Come on, Kurama, it's only 10:30 in the morning." The kitsune sighed into the telephone. So yesterday had been a fluke after all, the Spirit Detective still had that impossible habit of sleeping until noon if left to his own devices.

"You know, you'll be exhausted at school tomorrow if you sleep all day today. It throws off your body's chemistry."

Yusuke let out a soft laugh on the other side of the line.

"You sound like my mom . . . ok, what my mom should sound like. Anyway, if I'm tired I'll just skip school tomorrow." Then his voice brightened considerably, and he suddenly seemed a good bit more awake. "I can think of better ways to get exhausted tomorrow though . . ."

Holding back a smile, the fox traced his finger over the countertop, sighing.

"But Yusuke, you just said you were far too tired to do anything with me today. You just stay home and sleep. I'll have to go to the competition alone."

"Competition?" The doubt in Yusuke's voice was evident. "What kind? You mean like a flower show or something? Who grew the biggest pumpkin?"

Kurama sighed at his new koi's ignorance.

"For one thing, Yusuke, a pumpkin is not a flower, and for another, they are fully-grown in the fall, not April."

There was a quick laugh on the other side of the line.

"Right. I knew that." The kitsune absentmindedly brushed a lock of deep red hair from his eye and shrugged.

"Actually, Toranishi, a nearby high school, is hosting a large martial arts competition. They hold it once a month, and supposedly bring in the best in the trade from the area. I thought you might be interested in watching, but I understand if you're too exhausted."

He paused, waiting for Yusuke to weigh his options. Home and bed, or Martial Arts Competition and boyfriend. It took a total of two seconds for the other to jump in and reply, "No way, Kurama. I'll be at your house in twenty minutes. Can't leave you unattended in a crowd of hot muscly fighting dudes." The fox chuckled at the underlying worry in the joking words.

"What little faith you have in me. Maybe I don't want you to come anymore. You're likely to get a wandering eye if you have such a high opinion of them."

"Never, Kurama." The lack of hesitation in the answer made him freeze, as did the conviction with which the words were spoken.

"A-Alright, Yusuke. I'll see you in twenty minutes." Carefully he placed the phone back in its cradle, and leaned back against the counter, arms crossed. Yusuke seemed to care for him so much, and he wanted to feel that way back. The detective was sweet, brave, and incredibly handsome. In fact, he just as worried about someone hitting on Yusuke at the tournament as someone going after him. Not that he should, the boy was more loyal than anyone else he knew.

There was just one fault in the seemingly perfect equation that was Yusuke. He wasn't Hiei. So was there even a possibility that Kurama could feel for him like he had . . . like he'd loved . . .

'Just take things as they come, Kurama,' he coaxed himself silently. 'You like Yusuke, so stop worrying about feelings you'll have tomorrow or ones you had yesterday.'

Still, the fox felt his feet moving towards the house's back door, his place of solitude and peace.

The place where old memories lay.

**Yusuke's POV**

I smile brightly as Kurama's mother answers the doorbell, and barely remember in time to ask for Shuichi, instead of Kurama. Man, that guy has too many names.

The woman gives me this all knowing look that's kinda' eerily like the ones Kurama gets before letting me in.

"Shuichi's around back, in his garden." I think at the last second to slip off my shoes before stepping into the house (rules like that have never been really paid attention to at my house) and pick them up as she begins to lead me to the back door.

"Thanks, Mrs. Minamino."

She smiles and shakes her head graciously at my thanks, closing the front door and going down the side hallway of the two-story house.

"Call me Shiori, please. It's so good to see my son inviting friends over again. He hasn't had much company this year, save those girls from school that insist on coming over for help on their studies." The tone in her voice tells me clearly that she isn't too fond of those girls. Well, there's one thing we've got in common.

I wonder briefly if I should tell her that she hardly has to worry about the advances of bubbly high school girls, but what am I supposed to say? 'It's ok, Mrs. Minamino. I'm already with your son, so he's safe from those dangerous school girls.' She'd been polite enough to me so far, and I don't want to be the one to make her expression change to one of horror when she realizes Kurama's into other boys. Most parents don't deal too well with being slapped in the face with that kind of information.

We reach the back door and I slip my shoes back on, bowing slightly to Kurama's mom. Hey, I want to make a decent impression, don't I?

"Thanks again, Mrs., well, Shiori." She nods and turns away to go back up the hall. As I begin to open the back door, however, she pauses and glances back, smiling sadly.

"Just be careful with him, alright? It's been a difficult year."

I meet her gaze, surprised for a second into silence by her intuition, and then nod firmly.

"Don't worry."

Her smile brightens, and for the second time I can see the relation between my rose and his mother.

"Then have fun today." And with that she disappears silently down the hallway. Sighing, I open the door fully and stepped outside. . . into a world unlike anything I'd ever seen before.

Garden, what an understatement. Exotic trees sprout from a bed of soft green grass, filtering out the sun's bright rays with their thick and lush leaves. Flowers of every kind that I can imagine and a bunch more that I can't are arranged artistically in separate sections, some in rock gardens of smooth stone and some simply in dirt. Each area seems special, though, like it's all a part of Kurama, each plant representing a memory of an emotion so pure I feel as if my heart could actually burst from looking at them.

Anyone who believes that a mere human could make this is fooling themselves. I trail out through the back door in wonder, amazed at how much beauty could be incorporated into the twelve by twelve meter space that the city allowed.

And then I stumble upon the most beautiful flower in the whole garden. Tendrils of crimson tumble into a green that puts every leaf and plant dubbed that color to shame.

I'll never stop being awe of the beauty of my rose.

The kitsune kneels before a large shrub of some kind, sensual lips pressed together in a soft frown. Soft, as is everything about Kurama. Soft, gentle features, soft, creamy skin, soft voice and a soft heart, which is being demonstrated right then. The youkai is so worried about the plant, which seems kind of sickly, that he hasn't noticed my approach.

Odd that anything can be dying in a place like this. It's as though I'm standing within Kurama's very soul. That's the only way I can think to describe this beauty everywhere around me.

The plant in question is a pale green with dark red flowers dangling down from its stems, a white teardrop shape in the middle of each one.

"It's called a bleeding heart bush." Kurama says suddenly, brushing a finger lightly over a leaf and standing. I jump. Ok, so maybe my rose is a little more observant than I gave him credit for.

Looking back at the plant I notice that each flower does hang in a shape similar to a heart.

"What's wrong with it?" I ask softly. Something about the scene before me makes me feel as though I'm intruding on something very private. If something between a person and a plant could be private, anyway. "Why don't you just help it with your ki?"

Kurama looks over to me slowly, and I notice that they're shining slightly.

"Sometimes things appear in this garden of their own volition, perhaps because I've infused so much of my ki, of myself, into it. A little over half a year ago the bleeding hearts began to grow here, without my will or consent. Despite any efforts I haven't been able to get rid of them, perhaps because some deep rooted part of me doesn't want to, I don't know. Whatever the reason, the bleeding hearts chose today to begin to die, and yet again I am unable to stop them."

He pauses again, a soft smile coming to his lips as he points to something over my shoulder.

"And last night, I discovered those growing."

Turning around, my eyes scan over the plants and flowers until I spot what Kurama had been referring to.

In a rock-bed a small rosebush had sprouted, already bearing a single pink rose.

It sprouted yesterday . . . ok, even I can get the symbolism there. Spinning back, I grin at Kurama, who smiles back, eyes now dry of unshed tears.

"That rosebush is the best thing in the whole garden." I murmur.

I had won a place in the garden of Kurama's heart. Sure, I'm a puny pink rosebush, but I'm sure that it'll grow. After all, the bleeding hearts are dying, leaving a perfect space for me to fill.

Stepping carefully over an assortment of colorful rock moss, I lean forward, sure I'm still grinning like an idiot, to wrap the kitsune into a gentle but jarring kiss. I brush my tongue impatiently over Kurama's lips, requesting an entrance that was readily granted. Every fiber of my being hums as Kurama runs a hand through my hair and then down my back, the thin separation of our skin by my light black shirt seeming nonexistent. For a long moment we fall into a world where all that exists is the caress of the other, and when we leave the garden soon after I glance back to see that the bleeding hearts are drooping just a little bit more, and my rosebush contains two new blooming buds.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sparkly showers of love to my reviewers. :P

jane: wow, for english being a second language you're speaking really well. After five years of French classes all I can do is introduce myself and ask what time it is. lol. And you're close, it means "Heart of Darkness." "no" in japanese usually means "of." And thanks for the reviews you gave all my other fics, too!

Anyway, here's the chapter you've been waiting for, Hiei fans. Sorry, it's a bit mean, but this is angst.

FYI:

/ - Thoughts through a mental connection

**Chapter 6**

By Yami no Kokoro

The competition was better than Kurama had expected. He'd never been one to enjoy watching violence, and despite his earlier words on the phone he wouldn't have bothered coming had Yusuke not accompanied him, but he soon discovered that watching some of the fighters was actually an enjoyable experience. Style matched itself against power, agility against strength, in battles that could rival a miniature ningen version of the Dark Tournament.

Yusuke was having the time of his life, though the kitsune was sure that he would rather have been in the ring than watching from the sidelines. He nearly did enter twice, screaming about unfair calls or stupid mistakes. Kurama had needed to hold him back, giving out quiet apologies to the other viewers, one of which happened to be the referee's mother.

At two-thirty, three hours in, a short break was called for the contestants, and lunch was being sold at quickly set up stands in the parking lot, giving out everything from ramen to ice-cream. The two wandered absently from stand to stand, chatting about the competitors and their favorites to win. Everything was going perfectly.

And that's when Kurama sensed it. The brush of a hauntingly familiar ki against the edge of his own, making every cell in his body tingle. The energy was obviously being masked, but it could never hide from him, not after all the times that this yoki and his had entwined in a beautiful dance of love and desire.

Yusuke sensed nothing, of course, and continued to chat away obliviously as Kurama's eyes frantically scanned the crowd.

Where was he? And what was he doing back in the Ningenkai?

Grabbing Yusuke's arm he pulled the detective to a stop, now looking beyond the parking lot they stood in and into the surrounding trees. It was pointless. The youkai was hidden from view and would remain that way until he wished it otherwise.

Why would he be back? If there was trouble he needed help with then he wouldn't bother hiding, and now that Kurama thought about it he wouldn't bother turning to the 'foolish ningen' for aid anyway. So what did he want?

"Kurama? Hey, kit, what's wrong?" His worried eyes calmed and turned to Yusuke, and shook his head. There was no reason to worry the other with this.

"Nothing."

His new koi leaned forward and brushed over his lips a gentle kiss that made butterflies appear in the once-Yoko's stomach for lying, before pulling back and smiling lazily at him.

"But you would tell me if something was?" Kurama smiled back, and leaned forward to pull the detective into another lip-lock, hoping that Yusuke wouldn't notice that he hadn't answered. It seemed that he hadn't as his hand moved up to pull Kurama closer.

Just then a harsh voice entered his mind, making him pull back quickly.

/Fox. Come into the woods, now./

So he was here to see him. Why now? Why today? He wished he could just go back into the school with Yusuke but knew better than to simply ignore the stubborn youkai's call. Stepping nervously away from his confused looking date he managed in a normal voice.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Yusuke. Could you get us some lunch?" He nodded, and Kurama stepped back, disappearing quickly into the crowd and towards the line of trees.

When they stood directly ahead the kitsune paused, not able to bring his feet to enter. Seven months and his life was just beginning to come back together. Today his old love decided to return and put everything that had been made into turmoil.

/Kurama./

Gritting his teeth, he stepped into the trees. Inari, he could sense the koorime clearly now, feel the remnants of the other's words tickling through his mind. Perhaps he should have brought Yusuke with him. He wasn't quite afraid of his old koi, but he was frightened of his feelings for him.

"You took long enough." The voice startled the edgy kitsune, and he spun quickly to its source. A black haired figure jumped lightly from the highest branch of a young pine, landing gracefully on the ground.

Garnet eyes moved to meet green, dark with anger and desire. His lithe form had grown another few inches in the past seven months, so that his forehead nearly reached the fox's chin. He was dressed in a white tank top that conformed to show muscled abs that could only result from months of constant training.

Both demons froze for a moment, and Kurama took in a sharp breath of much needed oxygen. A single thought took hold in his mind, pushing back all others and making him for a moment forget his koi waiting for him back in the parking lot.

'Gods, I love you, Hiei.'

.-

The half-koorime glowered up at his fox, not really understanding the rage and pain that had burned within him when he'd seen Kurama and the detective kiss.

Yusuke Urameshi. Every fiber of Hiei's being wanted to go and tear the Tantei's heart out for trying to take his love away but he resisted, barely. Of all the fools that Kurama could have turned to in the past months that ningen hadn't even entered his mind as a possibility. Wasn't he in love with that girl, the one who's life seemed to exist solely to worry about him? That's what everyone said, anyway.

Either way, he couldn't get Kurama.

Their pause seemed to go on for an eternity, during which his closed Jagan was hit with a powerful thought, a secret confession form the spirit fox slipping through their mental connection.

/Gods, I love you, Hiei./

The words, even spoken in the privacy of Kurama's mind, made the koorime's heart flutter in a pathetic way that he had learned to adore. He'd thought for sure he'd been over this sickness called love, but how could one possibly overcome this feeling, this feeling of fear and adoration, of wanting to spend every moment with the person, of constant heartache when you are apart? The youkai had almost made himself forget, but now he wasn't sure why he'd wanted to. He needed Kurama.

The fox's lips parted suddenly, to take in a small, delayed gasp, and then growled out a sentence that was quite different from what he was thinking.

"What are you doing here, Hiei?"

So cold he sounded. He'd never been this cold before.

But what to answer? Hiei could never come out and say that he'd missed him, that he'd wanted to see Kurama again.

"Hn." What should he say? Why was he suddenly so concerned with how he sounded? It was best to stick with his original purpose. "I had a dream, fox, and I needed to check if you were alright."

The kitsune's visible tension began to fade, and his perfectly sculpted brows creased in concern.

"You mean, from the Jagan?" Unlikely, but he wasn't planning on mentioning that.

"Hn."

.-

A flood of emotions washed through Kurama as his ex-koi revealed his purpose for coming. A warning from the Jagan. Of course, they were here on business, why else would he come? Hiei had Mukuro now, the fox could smell her on him.

"What was it about, Hiei? Is some kind of new enemy coming?"

The smaller youkai's eyes flashed in annoyance, and Kurama decided that the passion flickering erratically through them must have been part of his imagination. Yet the bitterness in his voice when he spoke could not be so easily dismissed.

"I probably shouldn't have bothered to come anyway. I'm sure that whatever it is, the detective can protect you."

A throbbing pain, like a dagger of ice hit Kurama's heart. Inari, he still cared . . . was it possible that he had been hurting as well?

No.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Why don't you go return to the Makai that you love so dearly? Mukuro must be eagerly awaiting your return." The words that came out were much harsher than those he'd intended, but he couldn't handle this right now. He needed to get back to Yusuke . . . but he wasn't moving. Instead he watched as Hiei's face registered shock, pain, and anger, before adding, 'her stench remains over you despite the hours since you've parted."

Hiei took a step forward, and though Kurama wanted desperately to increase the space between them he stubbornly held his ground.

"That woman means nothing to me, Kurama." Tears threatened to fill the fox's eyes. He would have given anything to hear Hiei say this all year, but now . . . now it was too late. Now there was Yusuke.

"Either way," he forced out slowly, "what she does or doesn't mean to you no longer concerns me. We're not together anymore, Hiei." Was it possible for one sentence to be so physically painful to utter? Before he'd become Shuichi he never would have believed so. Could a demon born and raised in the harsh Makai even understand what he was experiencing?

"That can easily be remedied."

Before Kurama even had time to understand the implications of that sentence he found them out first-hand. Suddenly Hiei was against him, crushing their lips together in a kiss that was hauntingly familiar and yet shockingly new. The fire youkai's tongue harshly entered his open mouth, dominating as always, ravaging it so thoroughly that Kurama could do nothing against the moan that escaped him unwillingly. His hands grabbed the koorime's shoulders, hesitating between pushing him away and pulling him closer.

Hiei seemed to immediately sense his indecision and chose to take it as consent, pulling him closer so that their bodies ground together, eliciting a sharp gasp from the redhead. It had been too long since they'd touched, far too long . . .

No, wait. Hiei had to stop . . . there was a reason they shouldn't be doing this . . . something he was sure he should be remembering . . .

The demanding mouth left his, moving to taste Kurama's jaw-line and trace down his throat. Their hips ground together, leaving the fox in a state of near euphoria.

Everything about Hiei's movements were so sure, they hardly gave Kurama time to doubt what was going on. It was so different than Yusuke, from whom each kiss was gentle, chaste, as though an act of worship.

Yusuke, who he was now quite obviously betraying, who was still waiting for him, who he cared for, and who had never abandoned him for a stupid job offer.

The battle Kurama had then was possibly the most difficult of any that he had ever been faced with. His body went at war with his mind, Yoko instinct and his wounded heart insisting that he finish what he had started here, while his common sense and his loyalty to his koi told him to stop. Pushing Hiei back proved to be nearly impossible, but he finally managed it, shoving the koorime away and stumbling backwards, their ragged breaths for a moment being the only noise in the otherwise silent woods. Then Kurama took another shaking step back, eyes narrowing as anger overtook his shock.

"What in Inari's name do you think you're doing?" Hiei glared.

"I would think, Kurama, that that was obvious." The fox shook his head, green eyes flashing violently.

"Well then you're mistaken. Seven months ago you left me for the Makai. You left me, Hiei, broken, as a rose that has been plucked of all of it's petals. And today you return with no explanation save a dream that you haven't even bothered to describe, and get jealous because just yesterday I managed to begin moving on. Do my feelings matter at all, Hiei, because to me it seems like you don't care how much your doing this to me rips me up inside, you just don't want to lose to Yusuke."

Hiei stood, stunned, but Kurama's rage continued to grow. Over half a year of pent up pain lashed out at the smaller youkai, though Kurama's voice remained frighteningly low and even.

"You are heir to a third of the Makai, Hiei, that's more than any youkai could hope for. So don't include me in your twisted power struggles."

Then, before his body could betray him once more and rush back into the koorime's arms he turned and walked quickly from the forest, leaving the two witnesses to his outburst frozen in shock.

TBC

A/N: Yup, you read right, people, I did write "two" witnesses. So who's the second . . . you'll find out next chapter! So please review and I'll update asap


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to all who have read, added to watch or favorites lists, and especially those who took the time to respond!

FantasyFanatic1: lol, thanks for both reviews. I love writing Yusuke just 'cause he's allowed to say fun stuff like that. Hope this chap came out fast enough for you!

Gemenice: Well of course. If Hiei gave up that just wouldn't be fun, would it?

BlueUtopiah: heh, Hiei's never been too quick on the uptake, has he? Do you really want me to repost Otherworlds? I loved that story so much I've actually reworked the plot and characters and made it into an original fiction. That's why I haven't been posting it- I don't want to get all confused by writing two versions of the same story, but I'm almost done with my original OW so I could probably start posting YuYu OW soonish if you want.

jane: lol, I love french fries, but I can't say I'm that fond of the language. I prefer Japanese. Which is what I"m gonna take when I get to college. yay! And as for the second witness... well, telling would be no fun, so I'll make you read! muahaha (aren't I evil? lol)

happydemonhobo: yay! hope you enjoy the update.

KyoHana: oh, I'm sorry! I actually didn't change it. By "two witnesses" I meant Hiei and one other. I'm pretty much keeping this story the same as the first go-round. (at least... so far... )

**Chapter 7**

By Yami no Kokoro

Kurama stopped for several long moments around the side of the school building, trying to regain his bearings, horribly aware that Hiei's all seeing eye was still upon him.

Never before had he spoken to anyone with a tone of such unchecked anger. Even during the harshest of battles he had managed to keep some semblance of calm- a deadly calm that he had never lost in either of his lifetimes until that moment in the woods. How is it even possible to stay calm when Hiei was involved?

After a few long moments, when tears no longer threatened to spill down his cheeks, he returned to the large parking lot and quickly spotted Yusuke. He was chatting awkwardly with Kuwabara, who - it appeared - was trying desperately not to look at the ex-Tentei as though he had grown an extra two heads. Yusuke seemed trapped between amusement and annoyance, and Kurama believed he could tell what it was they were talking about.

"Hello, Kuwabara." The taller boy jumped as the kitsune spoke up from directly behind him, and Yusuke grinned over his tall shoulder.

"Hey, Kurama. I was just telling Brainless here that he'd be welcome to join us as long as he didn't mind playing the third wheel." Kuwabara glanced between the two nervously.

"It's ok. I just got here but my cousin's saving me a seat. So . . . you two are . . . like . . . on a . . . you're . . ."

Kurama smiled as Yusuke moved past their carrot-topped friend to slip an arm around his waist.

"A couple, yeah."

Kuwabara flashed Kurama an uneasy look before glancing back to Yusuke, who was smirking. Kurama completely understood what he was thinking. Kuwabara was a good friend, but homophobia was something that neither boy understood or condoned. As for the fox, he was hoping to make a point of his own to the watching koorime.

/Yusuke and I are together, Hiei. Please, just go home. /

"Yeah, well . . . I've gotta go talk to my cousin before he gives up my seat to some pretty girl . . . I mean, not that there would be anything wrong if he liked a guy either . . . well . . . there would be 'cause then I wouldn't have a seat, but I wouldn't especially mind if it was a guy . . . 'cause that's fine, y'know, as long as you're not dating more than one person at once then whatever is fine." That said, Kuwabara nodded to them each and quickly departed.

"That was vaguely amusing." Kurama observed as Yusuke handed him a bowl of ramen.

"Yeah, come on. Let's get back inside." The kitsune nodded turned to return to the school gym with his koi. It was only then that he grasped the deeper meaning behind Kuwabara's earlier woods.

. . . as long as you're not dating more than one person at once . . .

Kuwabara had just arrived at the competition, and the quickest way to this building from where he and Yusuke lived was directly northeast, strait through the small woods.

He needed to find Kuwabara after the final matches, and he needed to talk to him, to make him understand. before he talked to Yusuke and told him what he'd seen.

**Hiei's POV**

Pain nearly overwhelms me as my third eye sees the baka detective put his arm around my fox's waist. I want to kill him right now, want to obliterate him with my dragon where he stands for daring to lay his hands upon that which I covet. No . . . the dragon's incineration would be too quick a death. I'll cut off those filthy hands, then take out his tongue for ever entering the kitsune's mouth . . .

I grin as my thoughts continue to stray into each form of torture I could inflict upon my new enemy, each more vicious than the last, but stop suddenly as my kitsune's harsh voice comes to mind.

. . . you don't care . . . you just don't want to lose to Yusuke.

I shake the words from my thoughts quickly. That isn't it. The baka kitsune thinks that I've just returned to stop him from moving on - true enough - but that's only because of everything that that stupid dream reminded me of, things that I've long tried, unsuccessfully, to bury.

I love him. As pathetic as that may sound I know that it's true, and now that I've been forced to endure seven months without him I know that I would chose him over Mukuro's territory in an instant, even if it does mean living here in this wretched world he loves so dearly.

I know that he wants me to stay. I could feel it in the desperation of his kiss, heard it screaming in my mind just as though his lips formed the words. If he left the detective I would be willing to stay with him forever.

Now if only I could say that aloud.

**Yusuke's POV**

Where did Kurama go? For almost ten minutes he completely disappeared from me at lunch, and he hasn't been back since. Well, he's back as in he's sitting right next to me, watching the fights, cheering and smiling, but I've spent enough time watching my rose to notice when he's putting on an act. Something has him seriously freaked out, and I wish he'd just trust me enough to tell me what.

But no, he'd prefer to put on a big facade, and I'm ok with that too, as long as this thing isn't too serious. If it was too serious then he would tell me about it.

I trust him.

**Kuwabara's POV**

"Kuwabara!" I spin away from my cousin as my name is called, and spot Kurama leaving Yusuke's side to stride towards me.

Oh man. What am I gonna say to him? I was freaked out enough when I'd seen the runt kiss him, but then I saw him with Urameshi . . . I'm not against gay relationships - even though I never expected Urameshi to be in one - but I am against two-timing, and I'd hadn't thought that my friend would be involved in anything like that.

The fox youkai reaches me, a serious expression on his normally calm face. Great. He knows that I know.

Before I can think of what to say my cousin pushes his way between us, holding out his hand.

"Hey, Kazuma, aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend?" My eyes narrow. He'd gotten the same way during Christmas when I'd introduced Yukina to my family.

Kurama flashes him a polite smile, taking his hand briefly.

"My name is Shuichi Minamino. It's nice to meet you, but I really must have a word with -"

He grabs Kurama's hand again, holding it tightly.

"Kamito Kuwabara. Hey, if you aren't busy-" I cut him off, stepping between the two quickly as my friend gently disentangles his hand from my cousin's.

"Ok, Kamito. I'm going to go talk to my _male _friend now." Quickly I pull Kurama away from him, leaving Kamito with a weird love-struck gaze I'm glad I never get.

"Darn it, Kurama, how many guys do you have after you?" The kitsune is gazing back at my cousin with an amused expression.

"I think I see the family resemblance. . ."

"Huh?" Kamito has black, strait hair, green eyes, and is paler than me. He's shorter too, only about Yusuke's height, and has less muscles. "He looks nothing like me." Kurama shrugs as I let go of my death-grip on his arm, still smiling.

"There's just something about the face." Then an apprehensive look comes over his face, and he looks back to meet my eyes. "And to answer your earlier question, Kuwabara, quite a few more than I'd like. I'm only worried about two, however, and I'm sure you know which ones I'm talking about."

I look over to Yusuke, who's now talking to one of the winning contestants a few dozen meters away.

"Yeah. Big mess you've got yourself into."

Kurama is nervous. More nervous than I've ever seen him. I mean, I saw him face a freak ready to blow him apart piece by piece with a calmer expression than he's got on now.

"Hiei and I . . ." He pauses, talking a shallow breath before continuing, "we used to be intimate, for a long time, Kuwabara. I don't know whether or not you were aware." Slowly I shake my head. Ok, this is all news to me.

Kurama and the runt . . . what did he even see in him? I don't even want to think about it.

He nods.

"Alright. Well, seven months ago, about the last time you saw me, Hiei left to stay permanently in the Makai - I'm sure you've heard about Mukuro's job offer. He wanted me to come with him, but I couldn't because of Shiori, and I asked him to stay, but he wouldn't, so we parted ways.

"For over half a year he's been gone, Kuwabara, so I think that it was fair to go out with Yusuke when he asked me only yesterday. Then today Hiei suddenly showed up again, and you saw what happened."

"Yeah, so -" I get cut off quickly.

"Then you heard what I told him. I loved Hiei, and it's impossible for me to completely forget about him, but I am not and will not attempt to rekindle our flame. What we had . . . it's over. I have no intention of letting what happened earlier occur again."

His eyes are on the ground, as though he's afraid to meet my own. I've gotta say, it's scary to see him this way. He's supposed to be the one we all rely on to be calm.

"Ok, so why are you even telling me this?"

He raises his eyes and bites his lip before responding firmly.

"Because I want you to understand what you saw, and I don't want you to tell Yusuke."

Wow, wait a minute, now he wants to hide what happened? I cross my arms and glare at him.

"You wanna' start whatever weirdo relationship you have with Urameshi by hiding stuff? If kissing Hiei didn't mean anything then you've got nothing to be ashamed of, right?"

There's a long pause after my words, as though he can't decide how to respond. Then a weird thought crosses my mind.

"The kiss didn't mean anything to you, did it?"

The question seems to hit upon something. Kurama blinks slowly, takes a deep breath, and when his eyes open they're wet.

"Kuwabara . . . I don't -" but right then Urameshi appears, slinging an arm around the fox's shoulders. I see Kurama tense for an instant before turning and smiling at him, wet eyes magically dry, pained expression completely gone.

It's creepy to watch the transformation, like, you never know which face is really his.

"We should probably be going." He murmurs to his . . . date. Then he turns and grins at me flawlessly. "It's been nice talking to you again, Kuwabara. Seven months is a long time to go without seeing old friends."

"Yeah, everyone seems to be getting together again today." I reply, before nodding to him solemnly, letting that stand as a sign that I'll keep my silence, and turn away to return to Kamito. He gazes after Kurama with a sad look on his face.

"So, he has a boyfriend, huh?" I glare at my older cousin, glancing back to see Kurama laughing softly at something Yusuke's just said. Then I look to the left and freeze, because a small black haired figure is watching the two through the crowds, a look of rage on his face.

**Kurama's POV**

All of my doubts seem to disappear when I'm with Yusuke, though I have no idea how I can possibly be having any sort of fun when I can still sense Hiei watching us. Silently I will him to leave, to return to Mukuro quietly, and to stop haunting me as though I were some traitor to our love, because I know that I'm not. Speaking to Kuwabara had eased my worries, though I must say that my spiritually aware friend seemed less than sure.

Hiei and I had our time, but we are of different worlds, and I could no more force him to leave his than he could get me to leave mine.

The eyes disappear as we begin to head home, and I can once again turn my fill attention to my koi. He knows that something's wrong, I can tell. For once, however, he has decided to be patient, to see if I want to tell what's on my mind.

Right now, though, I just want to forget.

"Hey, kit, you there?" I smile at the nickname, and glance up.

"Sorry, Yusuke, I was lost in thought for a moment." The boy merely shrugs, as though my completely ignoring him was a trifle that hardly mattered.

"It's ok. I just got an extra few minutes to marvel at how perfect you are."

My face heats at the compliment that Yoko would have once taken with a grain of sand, and look away quickly. How many times had my counterpart been told such things, offhandedly, as ways to catch his attention for a single instant, to win the sensual Yoko's favor for a night? And yet when Yusuke said it it had sounded so honest. This wasn't said to impress me, it was spoken like a simple fact.

It's surprising how hard they are to hear.

"I'm nowhere near as wonderful as you seem to think I am."

The ex-tentei laughs, hardly the reaction I'd expected from the confession, and pulls me to a stop, tilting my head up to meet his gaze.

"Of course you'd say that, you idiot. You're totally oblivious to how great you are. I couldn't even begin to name all of the things I love about you. . ." he looks away, the tiniest of blushes tinting his cheeks. "Now, please shut me up before I start getting all gushy and poetic on you."

All the things he loves about me . . . a true smile breaks across my features for the first time since before lunch, and I reach up to toy with a tendril of my koi's raven hair.

"And how would you suggest I silence you?" The thought of Yusuke reciting poetry is an interesting one, but I can't ask too much of him on only our second date, and the alternative is equally appealing. He pretends to consider, leaning into the touch of my hand.

"Well, the best way would probably be to cover my mouth with something . . ."

"I might have a gag on me." He smirks, raising one eyebrow.

"Kinky, Kurama, but the last thing I want to be tasting now is cloth."

"Fine." I try to look disappointed, but can't quite manage it, and instead pull him slowly forward. "Then I might have something else you'd prefer."

"Definitely." Then he's against me, lips parting with mine eagerly, his tongue sliding to caress my own, which yields to allow him better access. Once again we are in the middle of a sidewalk, but I can't bring myself to care as Yusuke's gentle and demanding kiss continues to consume me.

Oh, Inari, I wish I could say that I love Yusuke the way he claims to love me, but if he keeps this up much longer I don't think he'll have a hard time of winning me over completely.

**Hiei's POV**

My pursuit of the kitsune is hindered by the last person in all of the three worlds that I want to run into right now. A giant, carrot-colored oaf. Hn, at least if I had met up with the detective I would have had a chance to chop him to pieces like I want. But no, he's making his way down the street with my fox while I find my way barred by the baka.

"Uh, hey Hiei. Long time no see, were you even gonna say 'hi'?" I cast him what I consider to be my most withering glare, but he doesn't even flinch. Fine, the fool has a spine, though his brain seems to have been lost completely in the months since I left.

"No, we hate each other, you fool." You have to pity the stupidity of each member of this child race - no wait, you really don't. The oaf seems put off slightly by the comment, but nods.

"Well, right, but I've still got some advice to you, from one former partner to another, if nothing else."

"Hn," I cross my arms, "and I'm supposed to care?"

"No. You're supposed to listen, then decide." That surprises me. I decide to listen. After a second the baka realizes that the fact I haven't left yet is consent, so he continues,

"I think you should go back to the Makai now, before you do something you'll regret." My eyes narrow. So the oaf has grown bold in my absence. He presumes to send me away now like some child.

"And why would I do that?" I growl, causing the other to jump slightly. He presses on, however.

"Because you screwed Kurama up enough when you left. Now you wanna make it worse when he's with Urameshi?"

My face twists into a scowl, and I nearly draw my blade again.

"Fool! The fox belongs to me, not that ningen detective!"

I want to chop him to bits. Slowly. I would take his feet first so he couldn't run, and then I would turn his hands into bleeding stumps. Finally I would carve out that horrible voice box I hate so much, and stomp it into the pavement while he watched.

No one even pretends to consider that our separation hurts me as much as it has injured the kitsune. Poor, poor Kurama, who has the support of every ningen in this stupid world, who seems to have a new koi to ease his pain and oafs lining up to defend his happiness.

If leaving me was so truly painful then why didn't he join me in the Makai, and if he still loves me now then why doesn't he ditch the detective and come back?

Ningen relationships are so complicated.

I leave quickly, before the fool can respond to my outburst, restraining my vicious blows only through extreme willpower.

Yukina would for some reason be upset if I took his life or tortured him, and the last thing I want to do is make Yukina unhappy.

I have no such qualms about harming the detective, however. I'll do whatever I need to in order to get Kurama back.

Because I don't think that I can survive any longer without him.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Please pardon any spelling errors you find. I spent the time I usually take to review the chapter responding to reviewers. :P


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I love you, reviewers!! And wow... it's been ages. I lose track of time in the summer, you know? Anyway, hope you enjoy this.

BlueUtopiah: Thanks as always for a great review. Yeah, I'm kind of annoyed at Hiei's attitude too, but what can you do? lol

kittyfoxy: I'm sure Yusuke's happy to know you're rooting for him. : D Personally, I love them as a couple. But sometimes I don't know what's coming out of my pen, so you never know who'll end up with him...

Gemenice: Sorry, this probably doesn't count as soon... But I'm glad you're into the fic!

FantasyFanatic1: Glad you like the Kuwabara scene. That guy's definitely underappreciated on the show, so I had to fit some Kuwa loving in the fic. If you are a Kuwa fan you might want to check out this one-shot I wrote about him: "In the Dark."

KyoHana: Yup, we're getting into the big leagues now, kiddies. Hold on to your hats, lol.

happydemonhobo: uh oh... hope your house didn't burn down or, more importantly, your computer. :P Thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter 8**

By Yami no Kokoro

Kurama's POV

Yusuke leaves me when we reach my front door - well, perhaps five minutes after - and I step inside, feeling better than I can remember being in ages. Shiori and my stepfather are having dinner alone at a restaurant in the city, as they enjoy doing at least once per week, and Shuichi is sleeping over one of his many friends houses, so I find myself alone to reflect on the day's events.

Grinning absentmindedly, I wonder if I should have invited my koi inside with me. After all, it is only eight o'clock. Still early.

I brush my Yoko's interesting and utterly inappropriate thoughts from my mind with a laugh as I jog up the stairs in the front hall.

"Just two dates, Shuichi." I remind myself, moving down the second floor hall to my bedroom. As I enter it I freeze, eyes widening.

"In as many days, isn't it?" Hiei sits on my bed, arms crossed, leaning against my oak headboard. My mouth immediately goes dry. Hiei . . . here . . . on my bed. Did I mention that he's shirtless? His white top is discarded onto my desk chair, along with his sword.

"You and the detective just began 'dating' yesterday. Plenty early enough to break it off."

I shake myself quickly from my stupor, crossing my arms stubbornly.

"And what makes you think I want to, Hiei? I believe I made myself quite clear in the woods earlier."

He stands slowly, turning to face me, and I get to take in a full view of the beautiful, pale chest that was hidden from me earlier. A chest that I can clearly remember kissing and nipping my way across last summer . . . why is it suddenly so hard to conjure an image of Yusuke to mind?

I think I hate myself, and what Hiei says next only increases my self-loathing.

"I agree. 'Gods, I love you, Hiei.' Sound familiar?" He had read my thoughts? Some part of me knows I should be feeling anger at the violation, but can conjure nothing but shame. I bite my lip, unsure of what to say. I can hardly deny that the thought crossed my mind, and I'm not sure if I can say that it isn't true.

The koorime takes a confident step towards me, and I think to take one away, to keep the distance between us the same, or to increase it if possible, but I find myself rooted to the spot. I'm trapped within those garnet eyes that are gazing at me so hungrily.

I want him, but I . . . I can't. Why doesn't he understand? Why doesn't he stop this? Why doesn't Hiei for once be the one of us using rational thought, since I suddenly seem incapable of it?

"Don't try to keep fighting what we both want." He hasn't even touched me and already I feel a tingle of arousal at the words. Inari, does he understand at all what he's able to do to me?

'Yusuke. Remember Yusuke. I don't want Hiei, I can't want Hiei. I want . . .'

Cool hands begin to unclasp the top buttons of my shirt, and my thought floats away. I'm frozen, not consenting yet not stopping him, eyes locked on his, which gaze back at me unblinkingly. Eyes like gemstones . . . hair like ash, lips like-

Stop it! Where has my self-control gone? Where is my loyalty to Yusuke, who I was kissing on my porch not ten minutes ago? It seems to have disappeared with my shirt, which is falling down to the floor at our feet. Suddenly I'm disgusted with myself.

"No." My voice is a pathetic whisper, quavering with an emotion I refuse to let myself decipher. Forcing a leg back I try again, making my voice stronger as I repeat, "No, Hiei."

He advances again, a predatory look in those eyes that makes me want to crush my lips to his even more.

"Why not, fox? Give me one reason why I shouldn't take you. Give me an _honest _reason." The door must have swung shut behind me when I'd entered the room, and I now find myself backed up against it with nowhere else to retreat to. "Do you want me to leave?"

A finger traces its way down my breastbone, and I shudder, shutting my eyes.

'No!'

"Yes . . ." A tongue follows the finger's path, and I let out a gasp despite myself.

"I told you to be honest, Kurama."

"I . . . I am-ahh . . . I . . ." His hot mouth begins to assault my neck as I try to gather my thoughts, making it nearly impossible to not just give in to the fire youkai's domination. "S-stop. Yusuke..."

Hiei pulls back as though he's been slapped and grabs my shoulders, causing my eyes to flicker open in surprise and some disappointment.

"That fool could never begin to appreciate you like I do."

_"I couldn't even begin to name all of the things I love about you. . ."_

Shaking my head I move sideways quickly and away from the wall, keeping my eyes steadily on the koorime.

"You're wrong." I reply as steadily as I can. "He loves me, Hiei."

He doesn't seem put off by the information.

"And do you think I came back out of lust?"

I flinch, the words like a blow directly to my heart. Gods, Hiei, couldn't you just have impaled me again? That kind of wound, at least, I know I can heal from.

Hiei still loves me.

Yusuke loves me.

Who do I love?

My ex-koi takes advantage of my shock to move toward me again, shoving me so that I topple ungracefully backward. It appears that moving away from the trap my wall created had done very little, because I'd backed far enough into my room to be standing before my bed. Easily, Hiei climbs up to straddle me, leaning down to take my mouth violently into his, his tongue scouring it so that a moan escapes me unbidden.

He can't do this, not now . . . I still don't have my answers.

Halfheartedly, I try to escape the kiss, though we both know that a struggle only excites both of us even more.

"H-Hiei." I pant, despising myself even more with every second, and then hating my ningen conscious selfishly for spoiling this. "Th-this isn't fair. . ."

"Why?" The demi-koorime replies in between a dozen quick, light kisses to my abdomen that cause me to shiver with pleasure. "I'd let you be on top, but we both prefer it this way."

"No, it's not... not fair to-" he knows what I'm about to say, because his lips move with surprising speed back to my own, cutting off that last word.

/Don't think about him now./ His voice whispers across my mind. /Just think about us, and then decide who you truly want later./

Of course, that proposition is completely unacceptable but, pinned to the bed as I am, with my mouth being held captive by the koorime, I find myself in no position to argue.

I find myself responding as well, body arching and twisting to stay against his, plaintive whimpers escaping my throat as my desire for him grows, and my loyalty to Yusuke melts away.

Too much longer and I'll be completely gone, lost in lust. Yusuke is fading from my mind no matter how hard I try to keep him there, and I know that Hiei is waiting until all resistance is gone before going further.

I wish he weren't. I wish he were forcing me, that his hands pinning me down were truly so firm that I couldn't pull away if I really desired to. If that were so I would be able to hate him for this. Now I can only blame myself.

'I should pull away,' A part of me whimpers again, but I'm not listening anymore. I need Hiei.

I almost cry when I hear footsteps on the stairs and Shiori's voice calling my name. Hiei pulls back, meeting my eyes briefly with a promise.

He'll be back.

And then in a blur, he's gone.

----

I hate myself. I hate how desperately I want Hiei. I hate Shiori for interrupting us before we'd finished what we'd started. I hate Yusuke for making me resist Hiei's touch, and finally I hate Hiei for leaving for so long and then returning at the worst possible moment.

Inari, I'm starting to sound like a normal ningen teenager.

I manage to keep a smile on my face, however, as my mortal mother and her husband come in to say goodnight, dropping the facade the instant that they leave. It used to be so simple to keep up that false emotion - contentment or happiness. No one used to be able to see through my masks.

Now the masks are cracking.

Yusuke can see that something is wrong, and Hiei can tell that I still want him despite my words in the woods. Shiori gave me a questioning glance only moments before, but had decided against asking what was wrong in front of my stepfather.

I'm falling apart, crumbling away.

When looking out of my window I can peer down into my backyard garden, the home of my soul, and I do so now with some trepidation. What I see does not surprise me - after all, the plants reflect the emotions already inside of me - but makes my eyes narrow in worry none the less.

It is almost completely overrun with bleeding hearts. Briars have grown, sharp thorns wrapping around a now almost fully-grown pink rosebush - though whether it is attempting to suffocate or protect the plant I am unsure. Beside the rosebush now stands a familiar burning bush, its orange leaves - which normally only appear in the fall - glimmer in the last of the disappearing sunlight. The orange and pink clash horribly when viewed together, but each one blooms gorgeously on its own.

The burning bush had once been everywhere in my garden. During last summer I remember Shiori coming to me in the yard and asking quite innocently why I had planted so many of such a plain bush. I had looked up from the book that I'd been reading and smiled, responding,

"Not all plants need flowers to be special. This bush's beauty can be more difficult to spot, but that makes it all the more precious once found."

Briars choke the orange plant as well, but here I know the plants are trying to strangle it away, just as I am attempting to destroy my reblossoming feelings for Hiei.

I reach out with my ki, attempting to force back the briars, the bleeding hearts, and the burning bush, knowing before I try that it will do nothing.

I am right. The only way to heal the garden is to heal my soul, and I can't do that with my two friends fighting over me. I have to break up with Yusuke and get Hiei to leave, before their hearts become as shattered as mine is.

My emotions aren't the important thing here, after all. I just need them both, at least, to be happy.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I still do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I have any decisive plans to gain control of it by the time I've finished typing this up. Yeah, if you hear about something involving a holdup or a ransom and funimation it certainly wasn't me...

FantasyFanatic1: Aww, I know. I'm just as torn as you are. sigh Too bad it's not in either Hiei or Yusuke's natures to share… :P

Happydemonhobo: As always, thanks for the review!!

Gemenice: Not sure if I can promise a happy ending for everyone, but I can promise a lot more excitement and drama!

KyoHana: thanks so much for that sweet review, and no problem with it taking a few days. I'm just happy I get one eventually. : )

kittyfoxy: ooh, and it'll be a doozy when I get to the end, let me tell you. :P (heh, I think that's the first time I've ever used the word 'doozy.') Thanks for reviewing!

Jesanae Tekani: You are so cool! I completely love you. I haven't had time to correct all those typos you found for me yet, but I will soon. Hey, any chance that when I'm done typing my original novel you'd want to look it over for me? And that was a great review, thank you!

Chapter 9

By Yami no Kokoro

---------

Kurama's POV

---------

The look in his eyes makes me die a little bit inside, makes me want to hide, to cry, to do all of the things a proud Yoko would never allow himself to do, and the only things that I've felt like doing lately. I want to just take him into my arms and let him kiss all of my doubts away.

All of this and I haven't even told him yet.

School today was a limbo to me. Perpetual waiting in a realm of nothingness, hoping for some kind of joy or pain to break the cycle of tedious fearing and anticipating, not knowing which is to come. The teacher's monotonous droning made hardly an impact over the screaming of my own thoughts, but no matter how long and hard I thought about the problem at hand I could only come up with one solution. Well, one that was fair to more than just me and didn't reek of cruel deceit, anyway. And though Yoko might have been alright with enjoying the affections of both of my beaus at once, it is a behavior that I, as Shuichi, don't think I could stomach.

Isn't that what I've already been doing, though? I've been saying all the while that I was with Yusuke, but every time Hiei's shown up I haven't been able to keep my hands off of him. Perhaps I am not so much changed as I'd like to believe.

I'm fixing it now, though. Even if it ends up killing me inside. If I can't choose who I want to be with then the only fair thing to do will be to leave them both.

So, Yusuke gets to be first. Isn't he so lucky? Aren't I for having to be the one to tell him this? I don't want to, I'm not sure if I can, but I have to, to spare him future pain.

"Kurama, is there a reason that you called me over or did you just want to stare at me? 'Cause, you know, that's ok too."

I could back out, or just put it off a bit longer. Inari knows that the thought of doing this thing is ripping a hole inside of me...

No. I push the cowardly thought from my mind as soon as it enters, and press on before I can stop myself.

"Yusuke . . . we need to talk." Immediately my soon-to-be ex-koi's eyes turn guarded.

"That's what I said to Keiko when I realized we could just work as friends."

Stupid, weak ningen body. I can murder any opponent without the slightest hint off disgust or remorse showing through my thick walled visage, but when given a matter of the heart to deal with I'm as weak as any of those sobbing ningen women in daytime soap operas. My eyes blur with my next blink, and I turn my gaze to the ground quickly, determined not to let my frailty show.

"That's what we need to discuss. I can't . . . we cannot be together anymore." Every fiber of my being screams in protest, and I nearly bite my tongue after I've spoken the words. Yusuke lets out a soft gasp and I keep my eyes down, veiled from view. "I'm sorry, Yusuke."

I'm so, so sorry. The length of the silence that descends then goes on endlessly, and I watch him through my lashes, waiting desperately for some kind of a response. Finally, he crosses his arms, face stony.

"Why?"

I raise my head. That was not at all the response that I'd been expecting from my hotheaded partner. Yelling or punching something... that would be more along the lines I'd anticipated. This calm quiet is unnerving.

"Well? Look, Kurama, I'm gonna need some kind of a reason here. You know I love you, and until now you seemed pretty happy with me too."

I can't respond. I have no answer to give. 'Because, Yusuke, I'm in love with you, but I'm also in love with Hiei. I can't have you both and I can't choose between you so I have to leave you both.' I can't see that going over well.

We watch each other for a long second, before Yusuke shakes his head.

"Gods, Kurama, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but you are such a coward. I gave you a chance to move on, to find someone new, someone who really cares for you. But you can't, because you're too afraid of letting go to whatever love you felt for Hiei. Newsflash: He left you for a stupid job offer, obviously he didn't care for you all that much."

"Yusuke . . ."

I am a coward, and a fool. What am I doing? Where had Yoko disappeared to- my cold, dispassionate counterpart who was a complete master of his emotions and desires, and knew well what to do with them? Where is Shuichi- always calm and levelheaded in every situation, a brilliant mind who could think his way out of every problem? They seem to have both disappeared, leaving only Kurama, a quavering afterimage who can't decide what he wants and chooses instead to run away.

"Don't say anything, Kurama. You know what, you want to hide out alone that's you're choice. I'm not gonna force you to stay with me, but I'm not going to wait around forever for you to figure out what you want." Quickly he turns away, sighing. "I should have known that stupid dream didn't mean anything."

Shakily, I take a step forward, reaching out to touch his shoulder. I can't stand to see him like this. This is supposed to be for him, to help him, to save him from sorrow. It seems as though I've gone and done the opposite.

"Yusuke, I'm so sorry. I tried to tell you, I'm far from perfect. I am afraid. I'm afraid of what I feel for you, afraid of what I felt and still do for Hiei. You would think that after seventeen years as a human I'd be able to handle these emotions better, but I-I can't. Until I understand better then I have to be alone."

The raven haired detective glances back at me, a small frown on his face as he rakes a hand through his loose bangs.

"Damn, then I'm sorry too."

"Why?" I begin to pull my hand back, but he grabs it, and caresses my palm with his thumb gently, making me shiver.

"Because I've gotta kiss you now."

My eyes widen. Wait, kiss me? But hadn't we just... his lips touch mine, and without thought I respond immediately, mind going blissfully blank for a moment as I fall into his embrace. All of my problems are for gotten as our bodies seem to meld together, every curve of his beautiful form molded to mine as though we were made to fit together.

Yusuke's lips are hardly moving, and I impatiently deepen the kiss, tongue sliding past his parted lips, desperate for a taste of him.

I don't notice his trick until it's too late, and he moans softly, pulling away and grinning devilishly. His eyes glint at me from under ruffled bangs.

"I think we can both see what you feel for me. Is that really so scary?" I bite my lip as everything that had disappeared during the kiss comes rushing back at once.

Why do I find it impossible to stay strong in these decisions?

"Don't do that." He chides me, leaning in again. "Let me do it." Gently he takes my bottom lip between his teeth, licking and nipping at it playfully. My tongue grazes over his top lip and he releases it as I sigh softly, returning his attention to the rest of my mouth. My senses are nearly overloaded as his hands glide down my body, and tease the area just below my navel.

And then the front doorbell rings.

I start to pull back, but Yusuke holds onto my shoulders, keeping the connection between our hungry mouths.

"Yus . . . ke . . . I should . . . get that." The bell rings again as Yusuke responds, still not breaking his fast kisses.

"Don't . . . bother . . . prob'ly . . . girl scouts. . ." Lips trail across my jaw, then trace down my throat to rest on my collarbone, which they start to graze over and devour with surprising speed and desire. Sighing softly, I give in once more and pull Yusuke closer, grinding our hips slowly together in a way that makes him pause his assault just to let out a delicious moan.

_Ding-dong. Ding-dong._

Regretfully, I pull away from my koi's warm arms.

"Persistant girl-scouts." I murmur, straitening my shirt. "I'll be right back."

Turning away I leave the living room and paste a polite smile on my face, wondering who could be at the door.

---------

Yusuke's POV

---------

Damn doorbell. It seems like every time I get Kurama to start loosening up something has to happen to ruin it. With the luck I've been having the person at the door will be telling Kurama someone died.

Heh, maybe Hiei died. Then Kurama could get to be all sad for a few days, I'd get to play the consoling boyfriend, and he'd move on without having any weird guilt trips. See? Everyone's happy.

The thought is a bitter one, and I know it's not meant seriously. Hiei has been my friend for as long as Kurama has, but every time I think of him now I can't feel much of anything but anger and bitterness.

Anyway, I wonder who's at the door. Kurama seems to be taking longer than it would to send away Jehovah's Witness.

Moving to the living room's doorway I poke my head out into the hall, and see my rose involved in a hushed conversation with Kuwabara.

Why would he even be here? And what are they both looking so serious about? Most importantly, why are they whispering about it? Listening hard, I'm able to pick up a few words from them both.

". . .said . . . were his . . . not Urameshi's."

". . .I'm aware of his intentions . . ."

"Just thought . . . know. . . not planning on leaving." Kurama pauses, and though his back is towards me I can almost see him biting his lip nervously. What are they talking about?

"I know. Hiei-"

"Hiei?" My old partner's name makes my heart clench as I repeat it numbly. Both redheads turn to face me, Kurama's gently features full of pain and fear. That only serves to turn my shock into anger.

"Hiei's in the Ningenkai and you just, what, forgot to mention it? Slipped your mind, maybe?" Then a worse thought enters my mind, and I take an accusing step forward, into the hall. "Yesterday, you disappeared so fast and came back all nervous." My glare seems to be hurting the rose, or maybe it's my words, but either way he looks down as though scathed.

"Please, Yusuke-"

"Don't, Kurama. No excuses. Were you with Hiei yesterday or weren't you?"

I silently beg for him to deny it, but then he looks back up and meets my eyes steadily, and I know the answer before he speaks it.

"Yes."

Heart breaking. Eyes burning.

I didn't realize that the sayings were so literal. My chest feels as though my heart is literally being wrenched in two. I close my eyes tightly, unable to look at him any longer.

"It's not like it sounds, Urameshi!" Bad time to jump to Kurama's defense, Kuwabara. I'm really looking for something to punch.

"Damn it, what else could it be like?" Kurama doesn't blink as I glare back at him, pointing a finger at the carrot-top angrily. "And you told him? You freaking told _Kuwabara _and not me?!"

"Kuwabara saw us talking." His voice is so steady, face so calm. I've never been on the receiving end of one of those icy gazes before, but it's not about to make me back down.

"'Talking'? All you did was talk?"

Ha! For a second the mask on my roses face flickers into a painful wince, before its back in place. Seeing Kurama hurt is strangely comforting right now, when my heart has been shattered into a million pieces.

"No." Make that a million and one.

"You kissed him."

Once again Kuwabara decides it's time to jump in.

"The shrimp kissed Kurama, but he pushed him away."

"Right, after how many minutes of necking?" That was cruel, but I can't seem to care at the moment. I shove past Kuwabara roughly and pause beside the kitsune, keeping my gaze forward, refusing to look at him. No matter what I do I keep seeing Kurama with Hiei yesterday - on _our freaking date._

"I guess those stories I've heard about Yoko's loyalties are true. And you were right before, Kurama. We all have our flaws."

And with that I'm out the door, moving to the sidewalk, striding down the street, steadily, calmly, and I don't let myself start to run until I'm out of view of that house.

---------

Kuwabara's POV

--------

I watch as Urameshi leaves, then glance to Kurama, who is staring determinedly at the wall with an eerily calm expression on his face. For a few seconds I just watch him, kind of afraid to disturb him when he's like this. Finally, though, I need to say something.

"Uh . . . Kurama?" Slowly, his attention turns from the white plaster to me, and he smiles gently, speaking in a calm tone that's exactly like his normal one, but somehow scares me.

"Thank you for the information, Kuwabara. Now, if you don't mind I think I would like to be alone for a short while."

"Uh. . . yeah, sure. As long as you don't want some company." He shakes his head slowly, pleasant smile never leaving.

"No, that's quite alright. I'm sure that you have other places you need to be, I wouldn't want to keep you here."

I scratch my head, thinking it over.

"Yeah, Shizuru did mention something about groceries."

"Right." The kitsune ushers me towards the door. "It's been nice seeing you again, Kuwabara."

"Uh, yeah." Wow, does Kurama even notice that he and Urameshi just had the biggest, worst fight ever? He seems kinda out of it. "Well, see you later, then."

"Goodbye." The green-eyed youkai nods a farewell to me before swinging his door shut. I turn to leave, but pause, glancing back. I'm not even sure what I'm waiting for until I hear a soft thud on the other side of the wooden door as Kurama collapses against it. The sound is quickly followed by that of soft sobs.

----------

TBC

A/N: Another chapter up! Poor everybody, I'm so horrible to my characters. . .


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: You are all so awesome! I heart each and every one of your reviews, but I can't respond to them personally this time 'cause I'm still in the middle of PACKING!! College starts tomorrow. Eep! Lol, just wanted to get this up 'cause I don't know when I'll have time once I head out. Wish me luck!

Now, on with the fic.

**Bleeding Hearts**

**Chapter 10**

By Yami no Kokoro

Hiei's POV

My fox is sitting in his garden as I approach - the place that mirrors his soul. I find it in turmoil. Last summer I had always found it to be beautiful beyond any compare. A section in one corner was full of young sakura trees and violets, a place for Shiori, and forget-me-nots twined up the trees in what he's never said but I was sure was a reminder of his old partner, Kuronue. It was colorful and bright, and nothing like the dreary mess I find myself in now.

Kurama sits beneath the drooping flowers of a sakura, the only part of his garden that remains mostly undevastated by vicious thorns and bushes. It was nothing like this yesterday at noon, when I had come to look for him here before tracking his ki to that pathetic excuse for a fighting competition.

What is the detective doing to my fox?

"Please, just leave." Kurama hasn't turned his head to face me, but he senses my presence still. Of course he does. I could follow his ki through dimensions; it only makes sense that he could feel mine so near.

"Hn." I respond, crossing my arms. "I have no intention of leaving here, fox, unless you agree to come with me."

He sighs, closing his eyes, and tipping his head back against the tree's trunk. Light filters down onto his face and I see belatedly that the skin around his closed eyelids is red.

"We've been through this, Hiei. We went through it too many times last summer. Shiori is the one constant in my life. I'm not leaving her."

"Fine. Then I'll stay." That makes him look to me, and I move my gaze away from him, unable to hold his gaze as I continue to - for the first time - really say what is in my heart. I'm not completely sure what will end up coming out, and the words tumble out less than gracefully.

"I . . . I hate this distance between us, fox. Seven months in another world was hellish for me, though I don't believe I even realized it until I had that nightmare."

"Nightmare?" Kurama's voice is soft, but with a suspiciously nervous undercurrent. I shrug.

"I had a dream three nights ago, and in it you were dying. So I came here to make sure you were alive . . . and saw that that the detective had gotten to you the day before." He nods, but his brows crease as though he's deep in thought. After a moment, he rises to his feet, and grants me a sad, gentle smile.

"I've missed you too, Hiei. Now, is there any chance that the dream you had will come to pass?"

Our conversation isn't strained; there is no screaming, no fighting. Just a quiet comradeship. We're starting to slip back into our old routine, the one we had before we'd become lovers.

"Heh, doubtful. Even ningen don't dance in blood as far as I know, and you can't turn into a fox anymore." He lets a slight grin show, and my heart does that baka fluttering thing.

"No, I don't believe I can." He pauses briefly. "In that case, Hiei, you should return to the Makai."

My eyes narrow.

"What?" Kurama still smiles at me, clearly believing that what he's saying is right. But how is that? He'd just said that he missed me. "Your logic escapes me, Kurama . . . unless this is about the detective again."

"No." The fox earnestly replies, and I nod, satisfied that in that, at least, he is speaking the truth. He looks down, as though unsure whether he should reveal something or not. "Yusuke and I . . . we're not . . . we aren't together anymore." He looks crestfallen, but I can't help a satisfied smirk from creeping over my lips.

"Then, if you aren't betraying Yusuke I fail to see the problem."

I move forward and run a light hand down his chest, making his breath catch, and he inches back quickly. We both know from experience that as long as I keep touching him he'll easily forget his arguments, all of which I'm sure are caused by any guilt for hurting the baka ningen detective who is quickly making his way to the top of my least favorite humans (second only to those fools who had captured Yukina for her tear gems years ago). Why couldn't Yusuke have just left my fox alone?

"Hiei, listen. We can't be together. You belong in the Makai - in your kingdom - and I belong here. I can't force you to stay here, in a world where there's nothing you care about, just for me."

I think he can tell that he's backing himself against the sakura tree, because he calmly steps sideways, eyes never leaving my own.

His answer confuses me, and I shake my head.

"Fox, I think I understand this relationship stuff better than you do." I growl, and stalk towards him, ignoring the fact that he tries meekly to back away again, grab his arms, and pull him into a violent kiss that immediately halts all thoughts of escape.

He fights not to respond, I can tell by the way his body tenses and untenses against me, but it's a battle he is quickly losing. The harsher my embrace is the more Kurama enjoys it. I learned this one time long ago when an assault on his neck accidentally drew blood. He has a rather unhealthy masochistic streak.

My short nails find their way under his shirt and begin to rake across his back, just wanting to be closer to him. We've been apart for so long.

He stifles a moan, and I am as always struck with the realization that I, the Forbidden Child, could elicit such reactions from the great Yoko Kurama.

Finally, when my breath is gone and my lungs are practically screaming for oxygen I pull my lips from his, loving the sound of Kurama's shaky, uncontrolled gasps, tasting his hot mint breath as his mouth hovers mere centimeters from mine.

Then I tilt my head up to meet his heavy-lidded eyes.

"You're all that I care about." The confession escapes my lips before I could check it, and flinch, hating how vulnerable it makes me sound. My fox's emerald eyes sparkle, however, and a true smile breaks over his face.

"Hiei..." A hand moves up to caress my cheek, and I resist the urge to close my eyes and lean into the touch. I'd already confessed how weak I am verbally, I'm not about to break down like a ningen and lose all of my composure.

"Inari," he continues, voice awed, "do you know how long I've wanted to hear that?" A single tear escapes his left eye to travel slowly down his cheek, and he leans forward to kiss me softly and quickly. In an instant he has pulled back and escapes my loosened grip around his waist.

"But if that were true then you wouldn't have gone to train with Mukuro." I open my mouth to object, but he covers it with one hand gently, silencing me. "I don't blame you for wanting more, Hiei. Obviously, a third of the Makai would be a foolish offer to pass up, and that's why I cannot force you to stay, just for me."

There is something else behind this. This is exactly what he had wanted from me last summer. What is changing his mind now?

Suddenly a pain clenches my chest, as I watch a second tear slide down my fox's cheek. Of course. It is still the detective. There's no other reason that he would want me to go.

He senses my change in attitude as I pull away from his gentle hand. His brow creases.

Why can't Kurama understand? He is the only person that I've ever let into my heart besides Yukina, and for living for over 200 years that's saying quite a bit. Urameshi could have anyone he wants, so why does he need to go after the only thing I desire?

Why is the universe so set on my getting nothing?

Does my birthright truly mean I am cursed?

"Hiei, please understand." He's begging me now, with his words, with those sad eyes. I turn away abruptly.

"I understand well enough."

"Hiei…" He sounds so hurt, so vulnerable. That makes me want to forget my anger, turn around, and kiss away all of the tears that I know are still falling. I stop myself, though barely.

I need to settle things with the detective first.

He begins to move up behind me, but before he can reach me, I am gone.

TBC

A/N: That's it for now. Sorry for the lack of Yusuke. Please review and I'll update as soon as possible!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: lol, looks like I've got a lot more people rooting for Hiei than for Yusuke. Poor Yusuke… :P But thanks!!! for the reviews! That's the most I've gotten for a chapter in this fic so far. You all rock!

Kittyfoxy: Aww, good luck on your exams! I'm gonna miss you too. Hope you'll write me when they're done!

Gemenice: Heh, I'm glad to hear it. Believe it or not, since I haven't reread this in so long I'm looking forward to seeing the end of the story as much as you guys are. :P

BlueUtopiah: I'm grinning so widely right now (my roommate probably thinks I'm crazy). All these compliments make me so happy! And I agree about Hiei- he should definitely have said all this last summer. Shrug… but that's just Hiei for you.

FantasyFanatic1: Thank you so much! hugs! Hiei and Kurama are adorable together, though personally I'm more into Yus/Kur right now. (don't worry, I won't let that affect the end of my story.) School work hasn't gotten too bad yet- hopefully I'm going to finish this story before it does.

Ladyasile: aww, thanks! And the drama just keeps coming, trust me…

Dragon77: I hope this is soon enough for you. Thanks for reviewing!!

Happydemonhobo: aww… sorry I made you cry! (though I'm glad to inspire strong emotions with my writing.) Don't worry, I'll stop torturing them after another two chapters… at least, in this story.

KyoHana: lol, yeah, most of my readers seem to be more Hi/Kur fans. Glad to please you guys!

Anyways, this is the set-up chap for the end of the fic. Hope you guys like it!!

**Bleeding Hearts**

Chapter 11

By Yami no Kokoro

Kurama's POV

"Why does this have to be so complicated?"

It's been two days since Monday, and I have been able to think of nothing but the pair of black haired beauties that had left me so angrily. Kuwabara came by to check up on me only half an hour ago, and now we sit in a small cafe as he tries to console me, not even understanding my grief.

He sighs at my comment.

"Well, you like Urameshi, right?" I nod slowly, sipping my iced tea.

"Yes. . . but Hiei-"

"Well, forget about the shrimp. He went back to demon world, right? So there's no real choice left to make."

I look down at my glass, carefully avoiding my friend's eyes.

"But there's no way I could ever give my whole heart to Yusuke when I still have feelings for Hiei." Sometimes I wish that I had someone else to talk about these things with. Kuwabara was likely to simply side with Yusuke out of spite for Hiei. Knowing that I'm speaking to one of Hiei's least favorite people in this world made it very difficult to discuss what had happened when I'd asked him to return to the Makai.

From the corner of my vision the carrot-top shrugs.

"Yeah, ok. But I'm pretty sure right now Urameshi could use whatever you're willing to give him. I've seen him around school these past two days, I think 'cause of threats against letting him pass or something, and he's been like a depressed zombie person. He wouldn't even fight me when I challenged him, just glared and went to his next class."

"Not speaking to you?" I question softly, recalling the ex-tentei's anger towards Kuwabara at my house two days before.

"Pretty much. Once he sneered and asked how you and the shrimp were doing, but that was it."

I bite my lip and nod silently, eyes again focused on the amber liquid in my glass.

"I'm sorry I got you involved in this, Kuwabara."

"Hey, no biggie." My friend's nasal voice is too bright, and I can tell he's trying extra hard to be happy for my sake. "It's not like 'Mr.-I'm-So-Great-Spirit-Detective' and I ever really get along. Anyways, you've been moping over those two for way too long. You've gotta lighten up a little - do something fun."

I glance up, raising my cup to my lips.

"Like what?"

"Like. . . hey, my junior prom is next week."

I nearly choke on the iced tea as I try to swallow, and watch in amusement as Kuwabara's eyes turn freakishly wide and he waves his hands before him as though trying to ward off any bad implications of the words.

"No, eww. I mean, not like that! I'm going with Yukina!" A soft laugh escapes my lips as I set down the glass.

"I could take offense to that comment, you know." The beady eyes get bigger still.

"No, I didn't mean 'eww' but, well, eugh. No, I didn't-" Though it's nearly impossible to restrain my laughter I somehow manage, holding up my own hands to halt his stuttering.

"It's alright, Kuwabara. I understand what you meant, and trust me, I'm not disappointed." He slowly lowers his waving arms.

"Oh. . . ok. Good. Well, anyway, I'm going to the prom with Yukina, but I know she'd be happy if you came along. Maybe you could meet some other guy, and get your mind off those two for a while."

I smirk, unable to resist the urge to attempt to make those eyes even larger.

"Or a girl." I add thoughtfully. It works.

"What?!" He squeaks, black eyes nearly popping out of his skull.

"Well, I'm technically bi, though I prefer men." I hide my grin behind the cup as the boy nearly bolts out of the booth right then.

"Wha . . . so . . . you just take anything?"

I cast him an even look, my amusement quickly fading.

"Well, I do have my standards." Slowly, my friend calms from his shock, and I try not to mentally berate him for being so bigoted. He is trying, after all. After a moment he seems calm enough, and I add,

"Anyway, if it's your school's prom then I can't go. The last thing that I want is to run into Yusuke at a big party." The carrot-top shakes his head, taking a gulp from his own soda.

"Urameshi won't be coming. He's definitely not one for dances and he'd never go alone. Trust me, he won't be finding any dates any time soon."

For the first time I actually consider the idea. My own junior and senior proms I'd already missed. Last spring I was busy lusting after Hiei and he most certainly wouldn't go to a school dance, and this year I simply hadn't felt like going, and had been forced to turn down all of the numerous girls that asked me. I'd been fine with the idea at the time, in the depths of my depression, but now I'm actually beginning to regret having missed such a supposedly important event.

Maybe going would get my mind off of my problems for a while.

"Are you sure Yukina won't mind?" Kuwabara shrugs.

"No way, she loves you, Kurama. For the longest time she used to say that you might as well be her brother." I smile softly. So she knew, both of my relationship with Hiei and her own. My friend scratches his head. "I'm not exactly sure why… anyway, she'd be happy to have you come. So will you be there?"

After only a second's hesitation I nod.

**Yusuke's POV**

"No way, Keiko." I lean back against my headboard, glaring at the brunette girl who's watching me hopefully from the foot of the bed. She brushes a strand of short brown hair out of her eyes and frowns.

"Yusuke, I don't understand why you're so against the idea. Tai's going to be out of town and we always said that we'd go to our proms together."

"That's when we were dating, Kei, back in Junior High."

Where had that crazy idea even come from? I just broke up with the one guy I'd ever really wanted. The last thing I feel like doing is partying. Tilting my head to one side, I smirk, attempting to change the subject.

"Anyways, how is good old Tai?" My friend makes a face at me, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, Yusuke. Quit trying to play the jealous ex, it doesn't suit you."

But it's easier that way. It's easier to play the part of the tough ex-boyfriend to Keiko than to deal with being the lovesick loser who wasn't good enough for Kurama. Damn it, even in my head I sound pathetic.

I thought it would be easier if I left him, but how could it be when I know now that I'd just let Hiei win?

"Come on, Yusuke. It's not like I want to go to the prom alone."

"Then don't go. It's not that important anyway, it's just junior prom."

Her eyes widen and she shakes her head in disbelief.

"Yusuke, junior prom is almost as extravagant as the senior prom nowadays, and _everyone's_ going to be there. I can't just not show up. Look, it's not like you have anything better to do; you're just going to be sitting around, moping. I'm not Kurama, and I'm not planning on being your date. But we can go as friends, can't we? We can still have a good time. What do you think? Can you please give it a shot?"

I blink at her stupidly for a moment, trying to figure out why exactly that sounded so familiar. Then it comes to me.

_Kurama, against the wall, trying to force back his tears as I pull away. His rosy bangs fall into gorgeous green eyes as he stares up at me in shock and wonder. Yeah, maybe kissing him was a little too bold, but it's not like I can't tell he enjoyed it._

"_I'm sorry I brought that up before, and I'm sorry if it freaked you out. But Kurama, I'm not Hiei."_

And then only moments later.

"_So what do you think? Can you give me a shot?"_

Gods, I'm acting exactly how Kurama did when Hiei left him. Had his heart ached this much, the same way mine does now? Am I going to wait around for seven months in a state of depression because the one I love would rather be elsewhere?

No way. I might not be able to move on, but the least I can do is not sit around and sulk for the rest of my life.

Maybe if I go to this stupid prom I'll be able to get my mind off of the rose I'd lost… at least for one night.

**Kurama's POV**

There's two more days until the prom, and I'm beginning to have second thoughts about playing third wheel to Kuwabara and Yukina. If we hadn't already paid then I'd say I wasn't going. It's not that I think I won't find ways to spend my time- plenty of people have always been attracted to my ningen form.

No, the problem is that I'm not sure I want to find anyone, or if anyone would even begin to measure up once I've been with Hiei and Yusuke.

Hiei . . . I love him more than he could even begin to imagine, and he changed my life from the moment he stepped into it when I was barely fourteen years old. He attacked me, thinking me an enemy, and by some lucky chance I managed to beat him. I'd thought about leaving the unconscious demon there, but something about him compelled me to bring him home and nurse him back to health. I think I loved him a little ever since then.

And Yusuke . . . when anyone else in this world would have brought me in to Koenma immediately for the crime I'd committed he managed to trust me, to believe that deep down, this demon had a spark of good, a hope of redemption. The second time we met he even put his life in the hands of the Mirror of Forlorn Hope to save my own. My most trusted companion ever since, had I not already been harboring my secret love for the koorime I'm sure I would have fallen for him in an instant.

I don't think I can ever have a complete life without both of them in it.

Now, another precious piece of me seems to have disappeared as well. My powers have somehow abandoned me, not only in the garden of my heart but in all other aspects as well. The power one can release is connected directly to his emotions, and as depressed and confused as I am right now I don't know if I'd be able to so much as make a bean sprout.

Nothing can possibly get better if I do what I had before, and stay home wishing that things were different. I wanted Yusuke to leave me and he did, and I asked Hiei to go so now he's gone.

All that is left for me to do it to try and mend my bleeding heart before I drown in my own sorrows.

TBC

A/N: Wow… I can't believe the end of the story has come upon us so quickly… it's almost the end of an era… :P Just one more chapter to go! I hope you guys are excited!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Alright people, this is it! I hope this ending lives up to the expectations of all of my amazing readers. I love you all, and I hope I continue to see you guys over in "Crow's Call."

Ladyasile: thanks so much! I can't wait to see what you think for the end!

FantasyFanatic1: lol, I didn't go to either of my proms either. I don't really get the point of them (heh, I'm a bit like Yusuke, I guess :P) Anyway, hope you like the finale!

Happydemonhobo: well, here it is! Now I'm on the edge of my seat to see if you like it. : )

KyoHana: Thankyouthankyou! Well, you know what's coming… hope you like it as much as you did the first time around.

BlueUtopiah: Smiles mysteriously. Actually, in this chapter things start moving really fast. I hope the fast pace doesn't make it seem overly rushed or less dramatic… thanks for reviewing!

Well, I'm not going to be writing anything at the end ('cause it feels like it'll be more exciting that way :P ) so I just wanted to remind you that I live off your reviews. Well, that's all I can think to say. You guys rock!

And now on with the fic.

**Bleeding Hearts**

**Chapter 12**

By: Yami no Kokoro

**Yusuke**

Prom night.

What fun.

Keiko and I stand at the entrance to some large, crystal and sparkles, chandelier-lit ballroom place. My friend fits right in here, in a gorgeous golden dress with long white gloves that go to her elbows. She looks like the girl from that old cartoon . . . 'Beauty and the Beast.' Yeah, tell anyone I ever watched that and you'll get a fist full of Spirit Wave.

Anyway, I don't think I could feel more out of place. I'm at a giant party I don't wanna be at, with a bunch of people who either hate or fear me. Takanaka, the chaperone, is already casting me glares of warning from across the room.

Nope, I don't think that there's any place I'd less want to be tonight.

At least Kurama and Hiei aren't here.

No, wait. Knock on wood. Damn it, the walls are made of some fancy stonework. What else cures jinxes? Uh . . . rabbit feet? Horseshoes? Damn, there aren't any of those around here. I need something though, something to unjinx myself fast.

Because there he is, standing in front of a distant table, chatting with Yukina.

No way. Why would he be here? If I find some wood and knock on it will he disappear?

"Hey, Yusuke, what's wrong?"

He's dressed in a traditional black Chinese tunic, with silver vines encircling his wrists and going down the legs of matching pants.

A black rose.

His lips are smiling, but his eyes aren't sparkling with their usual light, and I have to wonder if he's faking the happiness. But . . . no, what does he have to be upset about? He made his choice; he has Hiei… doesn't he?

As though he can feel my eyes upon him he looks up, and freezes.

"Oh." Keiko murmurs from beside me. Yukina tries to see where Kurama's looking, and her garnet eyes, mirrors of her brothers', lock on me. For a moment the four of us stare at each other in a sort of a square eye-lock, before Kuwabara comes back to his date, making Yukina look away. Kurama continues to watch me with soft, sad eyes for a moment, before Keiko grabs my arm and begins to usher me in the other direction.

"Why is he here?" She whispers as we try to find our assigned table in the giant room.

"I don't know." My neck cranes back to catch sight of him again, and I see him turn to speak to Kuwabara quickly, as though to pretend that he wasn't looking after me.

He looks so sad . . .

And then it hits me.

Kurama feels the same way about Hiei that I do about him and, man, if he tried to kiss me now I don't think I'd be able to push him away despite how pissed I've been at him for the past week. But he did push Hiei away, for me.

Which means that I've gotta mean something to him, and the sadness in his eyes is for me. Whether or not he's with Hiei now I can't let go when I love him like this, and when I know there's at least a chance he could still feel something for me.

So when I find out that we've both been placed at table 12, the latecomers' table, I guess, I'm suddenly not so upset.

**Hiei**

I can sense them both in there, in that building full of ningen teenagers.

Hn, I should have known that the only day this week the detective goes out save to his classes it would be to be with him. I shouldn't have waited for him to be alone and just gone to settle our differences in his house, despite the fact that his ningen mother was always there in front of the picture box.

They are together now, with only that girl who used to haunt the detective like a shadow between them.

The scene disturbs me as I watch it through the window, and not just because Yusuke is staring at my fox with pathetic puppy dog eyes. It looks familiar, like I should recognize this, or like I've seen it before.

But I cannot open my Jagan to look into these people's minds and get a clearer image. Not here. It seems that my heart is not the only one present in turmoil. Practically every ningen in this entire place is silently screaming in pain and anguish, anxiety and frustration. To bare their minds to me would be pure agony to put it lightly.

Do all ningen teenagers feel this way? Is my pain truly not so unfathomable after all?

Some pain, however, is louder than others. Of all of the screams I think I hear Kurama's the loudest.

I cast another glare at the spirit detective, who is now attempting to have a conversation with the girl without taking his eyes off of my kitsune. If he hadn't gotten involved in this than Kurama wouldn't need to be hurting, and he wouldn't have left me.

But my fox's screaming will silence soon enough. I just have to have a direct confrontation with the ningen who presumes to take Kurama away from me, and then he will be able to be happy again.

Reaching out carefully I touch the detective's mind, making sure not to intercept and alert Kurama or the oaf across the table drooling on my sister.

/Detective./ He looks away from my fox suddenly, and I see green eyes crease in a concern that nearly makes me nauseas. /Don't tell him I'm here. Let's settle this on our own. Now./

My adversary gives no response, but flashes a smile at his companions and quickly excuses himself, moving through the crowd of dancing ningen to the main door.

Within two minutes he has managed to force his way out the front doors, and wastes no time shouting my name angrily. I smirk as his ki feebly searches the air around him for my yoki. Of course it is a futile effort. Over the years Yusuke Urameshi may have improved his skill in many areas, but he still has about the spiritual awareness of an F-class.

"Damn it, Hiei!" He brushes his ungelled hair out of his face in a useless attempt to get it back into its usual 'battle mode.' It falls right back down and he growls in annoyance, though I doubt his anger is truly directed towards his hair. "Quit hiding! Or did you just decide that you're too big of a coward to face me and you'd rather run away for another half a year?"

I am in front of him in a second, smirking as he stumbles backward in surprise.

"I don't run." I correct him evenly as he struggles to regain his composure. My, the child looks angry.

"Right. Then why'd you leave Kurama? I get the whole job offer thing, but have you ever heard of a long-distance relationship? If you'd really wanted him then you coulda come back and visited. There were a dozen ways you could have worked things out, but you were too afraid of letting someone close. Admit it, Hiei, you got scared, spotted a chance, and bolted."

How is it possible for this boy to infuriate me even more? Do his usually incompetent words strike a chord . . . of truth?

"I'm back now." I reply coolly, but Yusuke crosses his arms and shakes his head in an act of foolish stubbornness.

"Too little too late. I love him, Hiei, and I'm not letting him go for you."

"Same goes for you. If you wanted him then you should have claimed him before I did."

His dark brown eyes widen in surprise, and he shakes his head slowly.

"Wow, Hiei, you really don't get it. Kurama was yours before I even met him."

Before he'd met him . . . but that had been years ago. Had Kurama had feelings for me for that long? Was there a deeper reason for the constant feuds between the detective and myself? Had this all begun long before I'd even realized it?

Either way, I win.

"If he and I were meant to be together for so long then you might as well give up now. You're obviously the third wheel in this relationship."

The blow hits me before I know it's coming, hard enough to send me sprawling backward, jaw throbbing at the impact.

"I'm not leaving until you're KOed on the concrete," he snarls, his face twisting in a dark anger he has never before directed my way.

I lick the blood beading on my lip away and grin, baring my teeth and growling.

"Do you really think that this fight will solve anything? That Kurama will choose to be with the winner?"

"Actually," he replies, shrugging out of his black tuxedo jacket, "no. He's got way higher standards than choosing the winner of some street brawl. Actually, I'm pretty sure he'd say that we're being idiots right now. But it'll make me feel a hell of a lot better to pound your face in."

"Then I'm sorry, but I'll have to disappoint."

"Sure." He tosses the extra garment away and loosens his stiff necktie. "That is what you're best at, isn't it?"

The katana at my side is forgotten as I launch myself forward, fist flying towards the detective's gut.

Maybe he's right about one thing: a good fight is just what I need.

**Kurama**

My eyes shoot to the main doors as I sense two familiar ki signatures flare from the direction of the parking lot.

No . . . I knew that this night would mean trouble ever since I saw Yusuke standing with Keiko at the entrance an hour ago, but didn't think . . . I can't believe that Hiei's appeared here as well. Now their respective energies are reaching dangerously high levels, which must mean that they're in battle.

Quickly I excuse myself from the two giggling girls that have been flirting with me for the past five minutes, trying to get me to ask one of them to dance. Ignoring their crestfallen faces, I begin moving towards the exit.

From over the pounding music I hear Kuwabara shout my name, and turn to see both him and Yukina trying to get to the door as well. I nod to them, but don't wait for them to catch up. With the crowd they have to get through it could take as long as five minutes for them to get all the way to the door. Anyway, unless both of my ex-kois have decided to team up against an adversary with no spirit energy to speak of then what is going on outside is my problem to solve.

I need to stop them. Now.

In a few seconds I manage to shove my way rudely through the dancing students, and pull open the main doors, nearly running into two smoking teens - both of which (I can tell by an automatic ki scan) are unhealthily drunk as well. They both ignore me, staring - wide eyed - into the parking lot.

"Yo . . . always knew Urameshi wazza freak . . ." one drawls, squinting dizzily up ahead.

"Heh . . . I'm rootin' for tha short one." The other slurs back.

Normally I would be worried about two ningen seeing demons battle, even if they were too smashed to properly remember it in the morning, but right now they are the last things on my mind, because I look past them and see what they're speaking about.

Yusuke's dark hair has grown long and black tattoo lines cover his pale arms as he summons a powerful blue energy in the palm of his hands. He has morphed into his Majin form. Hiei hardly looks intimidated, however, as he glares at Raizen's heir with all three eyes, a poignant dark mist surrounding him.

I call out their names, pushing past the gaping addicts, but they don't respond, too deep in their battle and in the summoning of their powers to even hear my shouts.

This needs to be stopped, and quickly. I reach out with both hands, sending my spirit power to the lazy weeds growing through the concrete around them, ordering them to strengthen, grow, and snake around the two fighters. To restrain them before they kill each other.

Nothing happens.

My mouth goes dry, my heart nearly stopping in my chest. No . . . my power cannot still be gone, cannot abandon me when I need it the most. Without it I have no chance of slowing them down, catching their attention, of stopping this insanity before it goes too far.

Yusuke lets a malicious grin show, and Hiei bares his teeth in a growl.

"Feel the wrath of my rage, ningen." His voice is steady and even, so eerily out of place when coupled with the rage twisting his features. He hesitates for the barest instant before crying out an attack I've never seen before.

"Fist of the Forbidden Flame!" Black and violet energy flies forward from his outstretched palm, carrying with it a knee-buckling surge of energy, just as Yusuke retaliates with his own new move.

"Spirit Shards!" A hundred blue daggers of energy release from his palms, heading for Hiei. It doesn't take much to realize that with the power that these two are putting off these two attacks will most definitely kill one of them, possibly both.

Inari . . . this is it. The two people I love most in both worlds are about to kill each other… over me… and I can only stand on the sidelines and watch them, unable to summon anything to help.

Useless.

No . . . my energy may not be responding to my calls, but there is one thing I still have that can act as a shield.

Time seems to slow as I make a decision, allowing legs to bend and release with a speed beyond any I had ever before managed as I spring forward, dodging into the way of the two clashing energies.

"Fox!"

"No!"

Finally they notice my presence, but far too late. Hiei rushes forward as though to shove me out of the way of the impact, but at that instant both powers collide with my body, the most deadly attacks of two S-class demons nearly shattering me completely.

Someone catches me as I crumple, and I realize dimly through the shock that it's my garnet-eyed koorime belatedly reaching my side. He lowers me to the ground as Yusuke races up and collapses to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks as he slowly reverts to his human form.

Hiei's red eyes are wet too as he holds me, rocking my body with the motion of a nervous panic. I can tell because my head is bobbing a bit with the motion. They both look horrified. But at least I don't seem to be hurting at all. In fact, I can't feel much of anything besides a jagged cut across my left cheek.

And Hiei and Yusuke are both safe now. That's good. It's all that matters, really.

I try to move my hand, or to sit up and let them know that I feel fine, they don't need to be crying… but for some reason I can't seem to move. I must be tired, I suppose. It has been a very stressful week. But because I'm so tired I can't seem to show Yusuke and Hiei that I'm alright. They probably think that something's really wrong with me, just lying here like this.

"I'm sorry." My voice comes out a cracked whisper that makes Yusuke cry even harder and Hiei blink furiously.

"Oh, gods, what are you sorry for, kit? Can y- can you move? Gods, I'm so sorry." Yusuke is on the verge of babbling as he touches my cheek gently, making the cut sting. Hiei's lip trembles, his composure almost shattered as he murmurs reassuringly,

"It's alright, fox. It's going to be alright. Yukina's right inside, I just told her to come quickly. You're going to be alright."

I blink at him, suddenly realizing just how tired I am when it's hard to reopen my eyes. Of course I'm alright . . . well, except for the cut on my cheek, but that hardly needs Yukina's immediate attention. Everything else feels fine - there's no pain anywhere at all.

"Hiei, can we do anything until she gets here?" My koorime glances away from me, locking eyes with Yusuke and shaking his head gravely. "S-so what do you think is wrong with him?"

"He's either going into some kind of shock or . . ." Hiei trails off, then glances down at me and picks up again, "or his spine . . ." My detective takes in a sharp gasp.

"Oh . . . oh gods . . . Hiei, we . . ."

It's nice to see them getting along again, even if it is over something as silly as being worried if I'm alright. I was so afraid that someone might end up getting killed when they were fighting before. I'm glad I could stop it.

I blink again heavily, before looking back at them through half-lidded eyes. They're both staring down at me with something resembling terror in their gazes.

"Just stay conscious, fox."

"Damn it, where's Yukina?!"

I don't think I can stay conscious much longer, Hiei, I'm sorry. Stopping your fight took a lot more out of me than I'd thought it would. You can just wake me up when Yukina comes, even though I'm sure I don't need healing.

"Tired . . ." is all I can manage out loud, and in that same weak croak of a whisper as well. Something seems to be wrong with my voice. My lungs are tight, and feel wet somehow… it's hard to speak…

"No! No, don't even think about it, Kurama."

Sorry, Yusuke. The thought of me getting some rest seems to really be bothering you, but I'm so exhausted, and I do think I deserve a rest after all that the three of us went through this past week.

"S-sorry." I whisper again, smiling softly at the both of them, before my eyes drift shut. I just need a short nap, and then I'll be ok. Breathing seems like a lot of trouble for some reason, as though I've dunked my head under water and am trying to inhale.

Maybe they're right. Yukina should have a look at me after all.

But after I get some rest.

**Yusuke**

No, this can't be happening. Gods, please tell me that this isn't happening.

Kurama is dying slowly in Hiei's arms. I can feel his yoki fading away and all I can do is kneel helplessly beside him, waiting for Yukina to force her way outside and stop my rose from choking on the blood pouring into his pierced lungs.

Hiei is, if possible, paler than Kurama as he kneels there, rocking him softly in his arms. A small pile of black gems are accumulating on his lap, and I don't think he even notices that he's shedding them. I've never seen Hiei this way before, and I can tell that he's going as crazy as I am, panic getting worse with every second that passes without his sister's arrival, every second that Kurama slips further and further beyond hope of recovery.

No, panic doesn't even begin to describe it. I can barely breathe. I want to grab Kurama and hold him close, begging for forgiveness. I want to shake him to keep him awake, to keep him from falling away from me forever. But I can't breathe. I can't move. I'm losing him…

His life is beyond critically low now. If I wasn't constantly reaching out to feel snatches of his yoki trace I would say he was dead.

And then Hiei looks up to me, eyes glistening in the street lamp's light as he whispers, "His screaming stopped."

The comment makes no sense to me until I reach out to touch Kurama's soothing energy again, and find nothing.

No. No, gods, no.

I press my hand to my forehead, forcing back a sob, and freeze as I feel a sticky red fluid matting my hair down. The blood. The blood from Kurama's cheek. And the feel of it brings back a hurricane of horrible memories that I can't believe I forgot until now.

_...blood-red rain begins to fall from the heavens, matting my hair against my forehead._

_A dragon appears and tries to snatch the rose from my grasp . . ._

_The rose pricks me . . ._

_It hits the puddle and begins to sink quickly, while I only stand and watch in horror._

The dream. That dream I'd had exactly one week ago, last Friday. It had told me everything that was going to happen. It had somehow warned me.

I'd just been too thickheaded to understand the message.

And because of my ignorance Kurama is dead.

Kurama is dead…

**Hiei**

The screaming stopped. Kurama's turmoiled heart is now silent and at peace, just like I'd promised it would be.

The thought only hurts me more.

"Hiei! Yusuke!" My sister's cry is ignored as I continue to rock my fox safely in my arms.

I could have stopped this. He'd asked me to leave, but I'd stayed and I'd fought, and now he's just… gone. Killed by my own energy.

"Hiei!"

"Shh!" I shoot my sister a glare, staring coldly through the tears. "He said he wanted rest. You have to be quiet."

I'm making no sense, I know that. I'm not acting like myself… but who is there left to be now that Kurama is gone? Now that my love was killed by my own twisted jealousy?

I saw this night in my dream. I saw the ningen dancing. I saw the rising blood at their feet. I saw Kurama's bleeding hearts in the garden, symbolizing his sorrow. I saw the fox drowning in it, and yet I selfishly ignored his pain.

Of course the Forbidden Child would end up destroying the only thing that he cherished.

From beside me I hear the detective's soft sobs, and I tilt my head slowly to look at him.

He cherished Kurama as well, and because neither of us could stand to be without him we both lost him forever.

We are both alone.

For the first time, I think, I understand him.

**Kuwabara**

I stand at the doorway to the party, gaping. Pounding music rings behind me, a haunting silence up ahead.

Three people kneel around one body, tears streaming down their cheeks and I watch, unable to move to join them.

My sweet love, Yukina, must have arrived too late to save him. I knew she would. I could feel Kurama's life-force fading even as I forced my way past my Professor Akashi, who'd been threatening something about not letting me pass science if I got into any more fights. School… like that matters right now.

Yukina kneels now in the asphalt, hands clasped, face down. I want to go to her, but I'm still frozen, eyes moving between Urameshi and Hiei.

The fire demon is holding Kurama's broken form, rocking slowly with it, and for some reason the same type of solid tears Yukina cries are rolling down his cheeks.

Yusuke is nearly crumpled in on himself, body wracking with quiet sobs.

Maybe it's just the shock of what's happened messing with my brain, but suddenly they look exactly the same in my eyes.

Despite all their differences they're now bound together by guilt and by grief.

In this moment, at least, they are brothers.

.-.

Fin

.-.


End file.
